-J
by YackAttack
Summary: Joy Mercer. The girl who knew all the secrets. The girl who hid all the secrets. One day one of her own secrets got her killed. Now her friends Patricia, Mara, Willow and KT want to know what happened to her. But will an old enemy of Joys who calls themselves "J" be able to stop them? Based on Pretty Little Liars. Tons of Peddie because they're perfect. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This is the prologue! It is pretty similar to Pretty Little Liars, but at the same time sooo different. And you'll see that only one of the girls is really based off a certain character. All the others are pretty much their own people. (A mix of the 3 remaining liars, plus a bit extra.) You do get a lot of hints right off the bag as to who the killer is. Tell me your guesses! I can guarantee that they are probably wrong, but still guess and prove me wrong! Also, the killer might not even be featured in this chapter. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Mara, Willow, KT and Patricia sat in Maras loft, taking sips of their cocktails. They were all clearly drunk, and laughing.

"So anyway?" Patricia giggled. "Wheres Joy?"

"Someone say my name?" The short brunette appeared from the staircase, another bottle of booze in her hand.  
"Hey ladies! What's new?"

"Well," Willow said. "We were just discussing how KT would obviously make a great couple with Fabian!"

"No way!" Mara giggled. "Fabian is so not her type!"

"Id have to agree with Mars." Joy said sitting down. "He's got that whole shy geek thing going on, but we all know underneath his a chic magnet." she teased.

"You would know!" Mara joked. By now everyone knew about the secret relationship Joy and Fabian had while he was still dating his ex, Nina.

"Not funny. So not funny. We shouldn't have dated. Being with him was a huge mistake." Joy warned.

"Youd never get back with him?" Patricia asked, obviously expecting a yes.

"No, actually I wouldn't. So Patty, how are you and Ben?" Joy knew she hit a raw nerve of Patricias.

"Just fine. Thanks. Same as always." she said, slightly angry.

"Don't you get bored?" Joy started to instigate her.

"Why would you think that?" Patricia spat.

"Let's face it hunny, you're a guy-magnet. Everyone is attracted to you. And I've heard the rumors." Joy said bluntly and took a sip of her drink.

"What have you heard?" Patricia challenged.

"You know Eddie? Well, you must. You guys are always arguing. Ya well someone told me that they heard that you two have been hooking up behind Ben's back." Joy glared at Patricia.

"Who told you that?" Patricia said.

"Im no snitch. So is it true?"

"What if it is?"

"Nothing against it. You guys would be an amazing couple anyway. But you need to be better about hiding it. Ben will find out eventually."

"We're not a couple and we only made out in the janitors closet once." Patricia defended.

"Ohhhh... So it is true then? When was this?"

"Today." Patricias face flushed.

"What?!" all the girls gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys! It's not going to happen again! It was a mistake, honest!" Patricia cried.

"You don't have any feelings for him?" Joy asked.

"No." Patricia mumbled.

"Too bad. He's quite a catch." Joy said honestly.

"He's yours then." Patricia said glumly.

"No, I wouldn't dare date him. Hes a pervert who just wants to party. He'd break your heart. Not the type to stay tied down to one girl." Joy looked Patricia straight in the eye as she said this.

"Ya, I know." Patricia promised.

"Who are you dating?" Kt asked Joy. "You never tell us!"

"Oh no one special." Joy said, smirking.

"So, Patricias with Ben, I'm with Jerome and Joy is with some mystery boy?" Mara observed.

"Yup." Willow nodded.

"Oh c'mon Joy!" Kt begged. "Just tell us!"

"It's better as a secret." Joy said. "After all, only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

"Ya, so much better a secret." Patricia said rolling her eyes. Joy sent her a death glare. She'd never admit it, but Joy was intimidated by Patricia. Patricia was her best friend, and she was the only who would stand up to her and knew a lot of her secrets. The other girls were basically clueless.

"I never said it was just one person." Joy crosses her arms.

"You're cheating?!" Mara gasped.

"It's not like I haven't before. And I know that some of them are cheating too." Joy said.

"And you're just fine with the fact that they're cheating on you?" Willow asked.

"Oh no. They aren't cheating on me, they're cheating WITH me. I don't get cheated on. They just want a nice new girl who will kiss them well. Thats all. It's not like it's love." Joy explained.

"How many, exactly, are you dating?" Kt asked.

"Why?" Joy sassed. "Jealous?" Kt shook her head furiously. "But 4. It's not like it's a big deal."

"Why can't you tell us at least one?" Mara begged.

"If I told you any of them, you'd be completely shocked." Joy warned. "You wouldn't look at me the same."

"We wouldn't judge you." Willow promised.

"That's sweet Willow. Really. I suppose I could tell you one. We aren't officially a couple, certainly not exclusive. But Mick and I have a bit of a spark." Joy admitted.

"You and Mick?!" Patricia gasped. She hadnt known about that relationship.

"Like I said, we aren't really a couple. We just sneak off together sometimes. We met at a bar at the beginning of summer."

* * *

Joy snuck into the woods. Luckily, the girls had been so drunk they hadnt heard her leave. She'd be so screwed if they did. Joy was packed tonight, after all, it was a Friday night and she has just gotten back to town after a 2 week get away.

Joy saw the black car she was waiting for beyond the trees. She ran over and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hello Jason." she said, looking at her English teacher with a wide smile.

"Hello Joy." The man who she'd once called Mr Winkler smiled back. There relationship wasn't forced by any means. Jason genuinely loved Joy. He had since the year before when he'd first met her in the school halls. They had a 2 week fling, and then broke it off because Joy was seeing too many other guys. This year, when she'd become a member of his class, they got close again. She had begged him to take her back, so he did. Joy didn't really love Jason. She just liked him. She liked how attractive he was. She liked the way their lips connected. But she didn't love it. He was like a drug to her. She knew she should be broke it off ages ago. The pair shouldn't be together. A student-teacher relationship? She had some class.  
The two kissed for a while, then Jason broke apart from her.

"You know you're technically a junior now." he said.

"Ya, meaning you aren't my teacher anymore." Joy mumbled.

"Isn't it great? We can finally not be judged as a couple. This is now technically legal."

"No, it was never legal. It will always be wrong. We will always be judged. You'll probably just find a new girl in your new class."

"No way baby." he said kissing her softly.

"You actually want to stay with me? Even through all the hard work and suffering it will take?"

"Yes. You're worth it."

"That's sweet Jason. Very sweet. But I don't think this is going to last. You might be at the point in your life where you want to settle down and have a nice normal relationship, but I'm not. I don't want to be exclusive. I want to test out my options."

"Are you saying you're still seeing other guys?"

"You know we aren't exclusive right?"

"I'm not seeing anyone else Joy. And I told you I love you. Isn't that enough? Why do you need to test out your options when you've found someone to love?"

"I never said I loved you back. You're a nice guy, and a good kisser. I don't love you though."

"Then... Then just get out of my car. It's pointless to keep trying if you're just using me." Jason raises his voice in anger.

"Fine." Joy yelled. She slammed the car door as she walked away, arms crossed.

"I knew it." a sly voice said. Joy whipped around. Eddie.

"Wow, I knew you were a total perv! Youve been spying on me!" she cried.

"I haven't been spying on you idiot. I'm waiting for somebody."

"Who? Another stupid girl? Man-whore."

"No, she's not stupid. In fact, she happens to be very close to you."

"Eddie, don't tell me your still trying with Patricia. Shes not interested. She told me herself."

"She kissed me, let me tell you."

"Did you actually TELL her you like her?"

"Why would I do that? Eddie doesn't fall for girls, girl fall for Eddie."

"Don't refer to yourself in the third person. You sound so stupid. And she's not going to fall for you. She has a great boyfriend, and the two are actually pretty serious. She just made out with you cause she was bored."

"Whatever. I'm still meeting up with her."

"How did you convince her to meet up with your sorry self?"

"I wouldn't be talking considering I know about your little affair."

"We sorta just broke it off, so it doesn't matter. Just tell me."

"I told her I wanted to talk to her about what happened. That's all."

"You tell her how you really feel, or I will." Joy threatened. Then she walked off. Eddie wasn't worried. He knew Joy wouldn't see tomorrow.

A few minutes later, Patricia walked out to meet him.

"What did you want?" she whispered. "I swear, if anyone sees us or here, I will kill you."

"So feisty" he remarked.

"Why did you tell people what happened? I'm in a relationship! This can't get out!"

"I didn't tell anyone! I promise! Do you knew how threatened girls would feel if they knew we hooked up? You're insanely popular and every guy in school would love do get there hands on you."

"Ok, gross. But someone told. I know it wasn't me. Joy heard a rumor."

"Chill out. Joys just being a bitch."

"I know, but howd she find out?"

"She was probably spying on us."

"It can't happen again."

"Why not yacker?" Patricia cringed at the nickname.

"Cause, I'm not available."

"Why do you have such a problem with cheating? So what? You aren't as bad as everyone thinks."

"No, Id hope not. Ben is special to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's sweet, and he cares A LOT about me. He wants me to be happy. He does everything to make me happy."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"I thought all boys kissed the same. I never understood the term 'good kiss' cause everyone I've ever kissed kissed the same. That was until today."

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?"

"No. I'm saying you're actually a good kisser." Eddie raises an eye brow as she said this.

"Ditto. Ben's lucky." And just like that she was up against the tree, kissing forcefully.

* * *

"You're late." Jerome mumbled as Joy reached the Kissing Rock.

"Sorry, I got caught up in other things." Joy explained.

"Were you with another guy?"

"I was. But we broke up. Again."

"Oh. I'm sorry Joyless."

"Don't worry Jerome, it wasnt anything special. You know, I tho I you're the only person I'm with who hasn't got a problem with me cheating."

"Thats because I'm cheating on Mara. And you know that well. I'm exploring my options, as youd say."

"But you are more attracted to me right?"

"You've had more experience. Maras nicer and gets me better. We actually are quite serious."

"Are you in love with her? It wouldn't bother me."

"I'm not sure. I think I could be. It's too soon to tell."

"I hope you two are happy together then."

"What?!"

"Maras my best friend. Just because I sometimes make out with her boyfriend doesn't mean I don't love you two as a couple."

"You are so weird, Joy Mercer."

"Sorry." Joy said, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

The high-pitched scream was enough to wake anyone. Patricia, KT, Mara and Willow bolted up. They'd all been out, drunk, well except for Patricia, though she was still hung over.

"What was that?!" Willow cried.

"I dont know!" Kt said, worry filled her face.  
Patricia gasped. "It sounded like Joy." she realized.

"Oh no! Not Joy!" KT gasped.

"Where is she?!" Mara cried, looking around.

"Shes not here!" Patricia cried. The 4 ran of side and screamed. Tears started pouring down their faces (even Patricia's) as they stared down at Joys body.  
She lay there, blood pouring out of several parts of her. She was bruised and broken. Someone had beat her to death.

**Authors Note: Sorry it was so long! But off to an interesting start huh? Any suspects? And we only learned about 3 of Joys partners. Hmmm. Will we ever find out who the 4th was? And Patricia seemed very quick to recognize Joys voice. Is she to be trusted? Review, review, review! By the way, I wrote this months ago but I promise my writing improves as the story goes on! I know it seems really weird right now, I mean Joy is seriously messed up! But by the time we et to Chapter 5 everything is much more improved. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Alright! Chapter 1! Excited? Me too! I just wanna give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited everything! You're so amazing! I've noticed that there have been a few PLL inspired HOA stories but none of them ever really continue after the first chapter. I promise that won't be the case with this one :) I'm pretty sure you'll be wondering the pairings. Well, I'm pretty much going my own way with pairings. Just because I put them together, doesn't mean I ship them, so don't hate me. They may shock you at times, just be patient and I will please you. There's only one pairing I can guarantee, but if you know my fav couple, you know what that is. You already got a bit of them in the first chapter. Don't worry, Patricia DID NOT mean it when she said it wouldn't happen again. If you know what I mean ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Joy died. KT still couldn't believe it. She kept looking through the pictures. She'd finally stopped sobbing, after her mother threatened to send her to therapy.

"Oh KT," her mom, Anna, comforted. "I'm so sorry. But everything happens for a reason. It was her time to go. But you'll meet again one day." KTs mom was known for being very religious considering how her husband was off at war.

"It wasn't her time." KT sniffled. "She had gets ahead of her. She was murdered. That wasn't 'Gods plan' or whatever."

"I know it hurts now baby, but everything will be ok. I promise."

"Thanks mom." KT smiled.

"Ive been talking to your friend's moms, and we decided that since you girls haven't seen each other since the funeral, we would let you go get some dinner together. After all, school does start tomorrow." Ever since Joys death, the mothers had been insanely overprotective, so letting their daughters out of the house alone was a big step.

* * *

Patricia walked sat in her room. Just thinking. She has just gotten home from spending a week at her aunt's. Her mom knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Patricia? There's a boy here to see you." she said.

"Mom, you know Ben. And tell him I'm not ready to talk." Patricia spat.

"Honey, it isn't Ben." Patricia's mother Susan opened the door. Patricia gasped. Eddie?

"I will just leave you for a moment." Susan said, then scurrying off.

"Why did you come?" Patricia asked glumly. Eddie closed the door then say next to her on her bed.

"I'm worried about you." he told her.

"Ya right."

"I'm serious. Your best friend died. No one has heard from you or your little friends since the funeral. School starts tomorrow."

"Ya, don't expect me to go."

"Yacker, I know it's hard. I don't know what I'd do if my best friend was murdered." He grabbed her hand a squeezed it. "If you want to cry, if you need to cry, you can. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Do you think I'm afraid of crying?" she looked him straight in the eye.

"I think you think you're too tough to cry. You didn't cry at the funeral."

"I'm not too tough to cry. It's just been really hard and..." Patricia started to sniffle. She realized she was going to cry and she didn't want Eddie to see her crying. But, that wasn't an option. I few tears spilled out from her eyes, and Eddie pulled her in close to him in a giant hug. She hugged him back tightly, and sobbed into his shoulder. He said he wouldn't tell he saw her crying. She believed him.

She continued to cry for a few minutes, then looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." she croaked. "Thank you for caring."

"Any time Yacker." He kissed her forehead and then walked out. For the first time in what felt like a long time, Patricia was kind of happy.

* * *

Mara swirled the straw in her lemonade. It was so awkward just sitting there with the 3 girls she'd discovered a dead body with. She hadnt even spoken to Jerome since the funeral. She knew he was taking Joys death really hard. This was because he was the one the avoiding her.

"So Patty," Patricia cringed at the nickname Joy had called her. "Have you heard from Ben?" Mara asked.

"He's called. I havent answered." Patricia said glumly.

"Jerome's been avoiding me." Mara explained. "Probably giving me some space."

"Wow. If I had a boyfriend I would want to cry into his arms and have him hold me. Not avoid him." Willow cried.

"Well, I'm just not on the mood to be around Ben." Patricia scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Im going to call Jerome and tell him I'm fine. He must be so worried!" Mara realized. She excuses herself from the table and walked outside. She dialed Jerome's number.

"Hello?" his voice said.

"Jeromeo!" Mara chirped and smiled.

"Oh, oh hi Mara. How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called I just..."

"Thought I needed space? I get it. But I don't. I miss you! Do you think you can stop by my house tonight?"

"Oh, Mars I'd love to, really. I just don't know if I can. I mean I..."

"Jerome, why are you avoiding me?"

"Because, it must be so hard to have lost someone you cared so much about. It was very hard on me, I'll admit. But I have to know who killed her. And until they're locked up I know that I can't show my face without trying to kill someone myself."

"Wow." Mara sighed. "I never knew you cared about Joy so much." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, she was my friend."

"You once told me you thought she was an evil witch."

_Flashback:_  
_Mara, Jerome, Patricia, Ben, Joy and a forced to come Fabian walked into Eddies first drinking party of the summer. He was famous for the parties he threw. Mara and Jerome has just gotten together recently and Joy convinced Mara (since she was now in a relationship) to come to one of the drinking parties which her and Patricia loved so much._

_The sight ahead of Mara was horrifying. She didn't want to be here. There were couples making out on every corner, actually, she wasn't even are they were couples. The whole party smelled liked alcohol and sweat._

_"Jerome," I said in a timid voice. "I don't want to be here. I never wanted to come."_

_"Why did you come? Did the evil witch make you?"_

_"What evil witch?"_

_"Joy. Why are you friends with her? She totally used Fabian and broke Ninas heart."_  
_"Fabian shouldn't have kissed Joy then. It wasn't her fault. Can we please just go?"_

_"If you want."_  
_End Flashback_

"That was before I got to know her better." Jerome said with a sigh. "Look Mara, I will be there at 8 ok? See you then." Then he hung up.

* * *

"Wow you finally picked up." Ben said to Patricia through the phone.

"You wouldn't stop calling. What choice did I have?" Patricia replied. She didn't want to talk to Ben. She kept feeling more distant from him everyday.

"Are you ok Trixie? I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. I tell you everyday. I can take care of myself."

"Listen, baby, I heard this rumor the day of the funeral." Patricia's ears perked up and her face flushed. Oh no.

"What rumor?" she squeaked.

"I heard something about you can that Eddie Miller kid. It probably isn't true. What am I saying, of course it isnt."

"Believe me, whatever you heard it isn't true. Unless you heard that I hate him. Because I do. I totally hate that kid."

"Good. So I shouldn't be worried about you two then? You know becoming a couple?" Patricia chuckled. She wasn't romantically interested in Eddie as far as she knew. He was just a good kisser. And she liked that about him. But she didn't like him.

"Of course not. I could never like him. Don't worry baby."

"So, here's a question. Tomorrow at school of people start asking questions about if we broke up or something cause of him, what do we say?"

"We call them stupid and kiss in their face."

"That's why I love you." Patricia froze. He loved her?

"You love me?"

"Oh. OH that's so not how I wanted it to come out. But ya I do."

"Wow. Ben that's, that's crazy."

"Not really. We've been dating for a while."

"I wish I could say it back, I'm just not sure yet." Truth be told, Patricia never actually loved anyone before. Actually she never really had an actual crush, boys just always asked her out and if they were decent looking, she'd say yes. Then boom, she'd have a new relationship.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow yeah?" Ben sounded slightly disappointed.

"Yeah." Patricia said, then hung up. She thought about calling Eddie. She didnt know why, but she just felt like talking to him. Wait a second, why did she WANT to talk to him? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a text. She opened it and it read:

**So, Big Ben finally found out about you and Eddie? I wonder how that got out? I was never good at keeping secrets. You should know.**  
**-J**

J? As in Joy? That couldn't be Joy, Joy was dead. But Joy was awful at keeping secrets. Whoever this person was must've started the rumor. She had to find out who that person was.

* * *

Jerome seemed extremely tense as Mara and him watched a movie that night. Mara turned down the volume.

"Jerome? Are you ok?" Mara asked.

"Just fine." he answered.

"Doesnt seem that way." Suddenly, Jerome got a text. The moment he read it, he bolted up.

"Sorry Mara, gotta go!" he cried, and ran out of the house. Mara just stood there in shock, then she got a text as well:

**Awww Jeromeo keeping secrets? He was always great at that. Just like me. What a great couple we'd make. But seriously, that boy had something to hide. Maybe, he's a murderer.**  
**-J**

* * *

Willow being her peppy self was the first to sit down in home room. She had saved Mara a seat next to her. Willow was, out of all the girls, the least close with Joy. The two were hardly anything alike. Willow was always going out of her way to please Joy. Willow hadn't dated many guys. Unlike the other girls, she didn't have boys drooling over her everywhere she went. Her and KT had been the close, but ever since Joy passed away she had barely said a word to anyone. Mara walked in, looking a bit clueless. Joy waved and motioned for her to sit in the seat next to her.

"Hey Mara!" Willow said cheerily.

"Hi Willow. You haven't seen Jerome have you?" Mara asked.

"No, sorry I haven't."

"Do you feel, I don't know how to say it, alone? You know, without her?"

"Very. But even when I was with her I felt pretty alone. I guess I always have felt alone."

"But I'm here for you. You know that."

"I do." Willow said with a smile. Next to willow sat Alfie Lewis. As he sat, Willow couldn't help but blush. The two had liked each other for a while last year, but then Joy set willow up with someone else, and Alfie backed off.

"Hi Alfie." Willow said.

"Oh. Willow. Hi."

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Ya, well your little possey didn't think it was a good idea to hang around with me."

_Flashback:_  
_Willow and Alfie were just causally walking down the hall together happily. It has been the middle of May, close to the end of school._

_"Whoa. Willow. And Alfie Lewis." Joy scoffed. "What a sight for sore eyes."_

_"Hahaha" Willow laughed awkwardly._

_"So Alfie. I heard Amber dumped you. Out of the blue. Crazy huh?"_

_"I bet you put her up to it bitch." Alfie sneered._

_"Oh honey." Joy cackled. "You did not actually just say that." Joy took the can of coke in her band an poured it on the floor right in front of Alfie, some hitting his pants._

"Uh_ oh." she said loudly. "Seems poor little Alfies had an accident! C'mon Willow, let me go introduce you to your date for tonight." Joy dragged Willow off and Alfie just stood there, the butt of the joke._  
_End flashback_

Willow was snapped from her thoughts by her phone vibrating. She pulled it out to read the message:

**Why are you still into that loser? Don't you know about his bladder control issues? Willow, hun, there's a better guy just around the corner. Well at least there would be for any other NORMAL girl.**  
**-J**

Willow felt tears form in her eyes. That sounded like something Joy would say.

* * *

Patricia had just shut her locker and glanced over her shoulder to where Eddie was standing. She wanted to talk to him. She needed to talk to him. Be confident.

"Hey Eddie." she said, waltzing over. "I just wanted to thank you. For yesterday. You know, for giving me courage again."

"Not a problem Yacker." The tall blonde boy said, shutting his locker.

"Ya. Well umm, I guess I will see you around then." she started to turn.

"Patricia wait!" Patricia whipped around as he said this.

"I-uh. I just want you to know that i umm-" Eddie was obviously nervous, because he normally never stutters.

"Look Yacker, there's no easy way to say it, but i have to tell you..."

"Hey buddy!" Fabian waved at his best mate Eddie.

"Fabian?! What the heck are you doing here?" Eddie said awkwardly, putting on a fake smile. Patricia waved silently then walked off. As she did she received another message:

**Wow, who would've known you make him so nervous. Too bad he's been put up to it. Don't fall for his miserable act sister, he's a heartbreaker!**  
**-J**

**Authors Note: Alright, so after events of the first installment, its going a little slowly from here. I just have to get in the stuff about J. And keep in mind that KT still has to get her message. And poor Alfie. What about Jerome? Did he actually LOVE Joy? Speaking of love, Ben totally slipped! But seems Patty has her eye on someone else. And I wonder how Jason's taking Joys death? Don't worry, in the next chapter there is a MAJOR plot twist. Be prepared to be shocked. And the investigation for the killer is about to start! Excited yet?! A lot is coming in the next chapter!**

**I've noticed several authors doing responses to reviews and since you guys had such great guesses and theories I decided to respond! I hope I spelled your usernames right!**

**Guest: I wonder... If Jason loved her so much why would he kill her?**

**LoveWillRemember: Trust me I have been too! People have started but all they write is one chapter and never continue :( I promise I won't do that to you! I took some stuff from the show but in a VERY mixed up order. Basically, I recreated my favorite moments with a twist and then added in a lot of my own stuff as well.**

**MxNguyen: More Peddie is coming :) Trust me it gets interesting and a love triangle will be forming shortly!**

**Bondlikesuperglue: 1st off, LOVE the user name! And thank you so much! It's good you trust Patty, I guess you could say she's a bit of a hero in a few chapters *cough* Peddie. And good guess suspecting Fabian. Hold on to that, and I think you will be shocked when you find out who the fourth is!**

**R: Eddie did seem VERY suspicious. We will certainly be exploring that in future chapters! And make sure you don't forget that theory! It's gonna come in handy trust me. And her boyfriends are going to get more and more suspicious!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ready for a crazy chapter! I sure hope!**  
**A new pairing is going to be hinted in this chapter, and it's insanely weird! I'm sorry! But it's gonna be good, I promise. Just give it a chance and if you don't like it then something else will come along soon. Also, one of your favorite characters is making their first appearance, and with that is going to come probably the BIGGEST secret yet. And, someone you probably trusted is going to jail. Be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Everyone in the class was seated, but there was no teacher. It was shocking that a class full of juniors could sit so sanely unsupervised. They were all scared. Scare that they'd be the next victim. Well, that was for most of them anyway. But for a select few, their biggest worry was getting caught.

"Good morning class!" said Mr. Winkler rushing in. "Now, I had several of you last year, and this year I've been assigned to a junior home room, which is great because I get to see you all again!" Eddie couldn't help but be disturbed by the teacher before him. Knowing about him and Joy made him very uncomfortable and sick to his stomach. To think that a 16 year old who was now DEAD had been dating that teacher.

"Good morning." said a cool, deep voice, interrupting Mr. Winklers speech. In walked the chief cop of the town, along with his usual cronies. "I'd hate to alarm anyone, but we can't find a better time to start the investigation of Joy Mercers murdered."

"What the hell!" Patricia cried. "No better time? After we all found the courage to finally walk out of our houses you want to remind us of that tragedy?"

"Ah." the officer said, lifting the papers from his clipboard. "Patricia Williamson. Close friend of Joys. Appears here you've been in some serious legal trouble for underaged drinking, just like several of you in here. I'm sure you'd all love to know that Joy was an underaged drinker too. According to this here, she was once caught at a drinking party at Edison Miller's house, who is also in this classroom. This brings me to the point of us needing to ask you some questions. All of you. Don't be nervous, just be honest. And Patricia, since you're so eager, let's start who you."

"Fine." Patricia said, rising from her seat. The officer escorted her into the principal's office which they now had to themselves.

"So, Miss Williamson, in your experience, does Joy have any haters?" The officer asked.

"I'm pretty sure deep in every person there is a burning hatred for Joy." Patricia answered honestly. "She was never the nicest, and she always got her way. But she never did anything bad enough, at least to me, to make me want to kill her."

"Who are you defending? Yourself, or all Joys haters?"

"Myself. I know it was one of her haters. Probably one of the people in the room back there."

"And giving it your best guess... Who did you think did it?"

"A guy. Joy pressured boys into doing bad things with her to say the least. She probably went to far."

"Was she seeing anyone in that room at the time of her death."

"Yes, actually several people in there. However, the only two I know of are Mick Campbell and Jerome Clarke. But you CANNOT tell Mara."

"And Mara is?"

"One of mine and Joys closest friends. Mara and Jerome are in a serious relationship. She can't know Jerome was cheating on her."

"What if Mara knew that Jerome was also with Joy, and that's why she killed her?"

"Mara didn't know. And she didn't kill her. That's a fact."

"How can you be so sure? Do you know who killed her?"

"No, and I've known Mara my whole life. There isn't a bad bone in that girl's body. One time we took her to a drinking party and shed left within the first 5 minutes."

"I see. You're dismissed."

Next in line was Mara, now clearly a possible suspect.

"Miss Jaffray, how long have you and Joy known each other?" the cop asked.

"Since 8th grade. The two of us and Patricia have been very close since then." Mara said, slightly nervous.

"I see. Has Joy every done anything unforgivable to you?"

"I'm a very forgiving person, so I don't think so. Joy was an amazing friend, and though she could be mean at times, she'd never do anything to hurt me."

"We've learned that Joy dated several boys at the same time, but she never told anyone who she was with. Do you think one of them could've killed her?"

"I don't know who she was dating apart from Mick Campbell. The night of her death she admitted that she was seeing 4 people at that time."

"4? And you have no idea who the other 3 are?"

"None. She said if we knew, we'd judge her forever, with any of the other 3."

"Is it possible that any of those boys had girlfriends?"

"Oh many of them did according to her."

"Did any of the other girlfriends know about Joy? Could they have killed her?"

"That's a horrible thought. But a possibility."

"If your boyfriend was cheating on you, would you kill the girl he was cheating with?"

"Never! Why would you even ask such an awful question?"

"Alright then," the cop sighed. "You're dismissed."

After all the other girls had been questioned, the police called in Eddie.

"Mr. Miller. Come and sit would you?"

"I didnt kill her, I just want to say that."

"Oh good. Why would you have a reason to?"

"Joy was never a nice person, but I wouldn't kill her. You know she threatened me before she died. It wasn't a bad threat, but it wasn't suicide because the she wouldn't have threatened me."

"We've already determined it wasnt suicide. But thank you." Eddie shifted in his seat. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

* * *

Mara, Patricia and KT asked Willow to come to the bathroom with them, but she refused. She just wanted to sit in Mr. Winklers home room alone while the rest of the class was questioned.

"Oh Willow." the teacher said walking in. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"It feels, safe here. I may be alone, but lately I feel alone all the time. It doesn't make a difference." Willow explained. Mr. winkler sat next to her.

"You were one of the few students I didn't have last year."

"Yes, I was taking Junior Mythology. This year I'm taking senior. I'm a year ahead because I'm quite good at it."

"Oh yes. And next year they allow you to student teach right?"

"Correct. That'll be exciting." Willow didn't know why, but she felt comfortable talking to Mr. Winkler. There was something about him.

"You know." he said. "When I found out Joy was dead, I felt a feeling so awful. I was terrified. Who was next? She was my student. She was a junior in high school. And now shed never graduate. She was 16 years old. Barely driving."

"Ya, she certainly didn't deserve to go. She should've lived longer. Obviously."

"If you ever need to talk," He touched her shoulder softly, and she slightly flinched. "Im here. And since I'm not your teacher, I think it's quite alright if you call me Jason."

"Thanks Mr. Umm Jason." Willow smiled. The first bell then rang, and she ran off to class.

* * *

"Hey babe." Ben said, walking over to Patricia.

"Oh hi Benny." she said, fake smile on her face.

"So, listen, I dunno if your up for it, but Mick Campbell is having one of his famous parties next Friday, and I was wondering of you wanted to go."

"Wow. Joy loved those parties. The Friday nights full of fun. I think we should go in her honor."

"Good for you. Be strong Trixie." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Uh, listen Ben, I gotta run."

"Umm, ok bye?"

"Bye." she said, then ran off.

After she turned the corner, Patricia looked at the horrifying sight in front of her.

"What do you mean he's been arrested?" Mr Sweet, Eddies father (Since his parents were divorced, he took his moms name) cried. Arrested? Patricia's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" she cried, running over. "Eddie was... Arrested?!"

"I'm afraid so Patricia." the cop said.

"For what?!" she was practically yelling.

"The murder of Joy Mercer."

"Thats not possible! I repeat, not possible!"

"Why do you say that?" A crowd was now closing in around them.

"I just know."

"If you haven't got evidence then..."

"No! I have evidence!"

"Well, his case is tomorrow if youd like to testify."

"I would. I will."

* * *

KT sat in science, bored out I her mind. Her lab partner, Amber, sat next to her, off in left field.

"Amber?" KT asked kindly. "Is everything ok?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Amber snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't want to offend you!" Amber sighed.

"You didn't. I've just been, so upset lately."

"Oh, why?"

"Same as you. Joy's dead, if you haven't noticed."

"Were you and her close?"

"If I told you, she'd kill me. But I guess I shouldn't be saying stuff like that anymore."

"Why? How did you know her?" Ambers voice hushed.

"I'm going to tell you something, and you can't tell a soul. Got it?"

"Ok. You can trust me. I promise."

"I was... In love with Joy because I'm gay."

"What?!" KT gasped. Amber blushes and nodded.

"Don't tell please!"

"It's ok, I was too."

"Was what?" KT turned as red as a tomato.

"In love with her."

* * *

"You're going to testify?!" Mara gasped.

"Yes. I know he didn't do it." Patricia said.

"Thats true love if I've ever heard of it."

"Shut up!" Patricia started to pick at her salad.

"Do you like him Patty? Even a little bit?"

"Why do you care." Patricia mumbled.

"So you do?"

"I never said I did. But I never said I didn't." Mara smirked.

"What about Ben?"

"Ben and I are going as strong as ever, and we will be."

"I'm confused."

"Me too. But even if I do have a small crush on Eddie, I'll get over it."

"Sure." Mara seemed unconvinced.

"Hiya guys." Willow said, sitting across from them.

"Hey Willow." Mara and Patricia both said.

"How's it going?" But before they could answer KT came running over.

"Guys!" she gasped. "Joy! She texted me! She's alive!"

"No she isn't KT. We saw her body." Patricia told her like she was stupid.

"Look at it!" KT said, holding the phone in Patricia's face. The text on the screen read:

**So you finally slipped. Took you long enough. I always knew you were special. And NOT in a good way.**  
**-J**

"Oh my god." Patricia gasped. "It's signed J. I've gotten two of these from that same person!"

"No way! So did I! Last night!" Mara cried.

"Oh no, I got one too." Willow realized.

"Well if it isn't Joy, then who is it?" KT said, sitting down.

"Someone who knows our secrets, and really doesn't like us." Patricia said.

**Authors note: Not as long as the other two, but a few new story lines on their way! Several twists: Jason and Willow becoming a bit flirty (more of that's coming), Eddie GOT ARRESTED and Patty is going to testify! And let's not forget KT and Amber both admitted they were gay! PLOT TWIST! Predicting a future couple? Me too. A new love triangle is soon to form within the next few chapters, and the first big breakup is on its way! Plus, Nina and Fabian will make their first appearances out of a flashback. And, we will find out what was going on between Joy and Amber. Now in the next chapter the girls come up with their first major suspect for J, but before they do, do you have any guesses so far?**  
**My favorite moment of the chapter was Patricia admitting that she has a little crush on Eddie, if you couldn't figure that one out. Next chapter, we will see some Peddie in court. Should be interesting.**  
**So next chapter will consist of:**  
**- Eddie's trial**  
**- A bit of kissing**  
**- A revelation**  
**- More J messages**  
**-Our first major J suspect**  
**- A new victim**  
**- An important flashback**  
**Just wait till chapter 4!**

**Responses:**

**LoveWillRemember: I think you will like what Eddie's going to say to Patricia ;)**

Drmiracle: OMG thank you so much! PM me when you can.

SilverPebbbles: Actually, in the show the "A" stands for Alison (who Joy's character is based on). And you should watch the show! It's incredible! And hmmm... Why do you think she faked it? Haha see just the fact that you said that means that you should watch the show! More Peddie is coming!

Bondlikesuperglue: I seriously love the way you think! If the 4th was Ben that would be really interesting! Peddie forever and always! Loads of Peddie in Chapter 3!

**But, unfortunately I won't be able to update for a week because I'm going away. (At least I don't think I'll be able to) But, when I get back I will hope to update every couple of days! Just so you guys don't think I'm evil and just decided to stop updating... I'm going to give you a bit of a sneak peek of Chapter 3:**

"Next to testify, Patricia Williamson." the judge announced. Patricia stood up on the podium and looked out. EVERYONE in town was there. Everyone from school, all her friends, teachers, Ben, neighbors, everyone.

"Miss Williamson," the attorney said. "You claim that you know for a fact that Eddie did not kill Joy Mercer."

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"I think you should first tell us why you're so convinced that Eddie did it! What are you doing, pulling random boys with a criminal record off the streets and accusing them of committing crimes?!" she cried.

She saw Eddie sitting in the front row, he was handcuffed, but not dressed like a prisoner. He was still wearing a t-shirt and jeans like always. He'd never admit it, but he was so proud of her. Everyone thought she was just some slut who was best friends with Joy. He knew she was more.

"You want to see our proof? Then here. We got this from an anonymous source." The lawyer pulled up a picture on her iPad. It was from the night of Joy's death. Joy and Eddie seemed to be agruing by a tree, and it looked heated.

"Unless you have an actual picture of him beating her, that doesn't qualify as proof." Patricia spat.

"It's a lead. And thats enough to bring him into court."

"Well, what you don't know is that I also saw Eddie that night, after that confrontation."

**It isn't much but I hope it made you excited! Thanks for reading and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I'm literally at the airport right now but you guys were so amazing with the reviews I had to update, even though its early! I didn't get much of a chance to edit this chapter so I'm sorry for the mistakes! I realize that KT has been featured a bit less heavily than the other girls who are supposed to be the "liars." Dont worry, there a lot coming for KT, whether you like her or hate her you will enjoy some of it. So I pretty much told you what to expect for this chapter so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL**

* * *

"Patricia," her mother said, putting her hand to her forehead. "I still can't believe you're going to testify for the boy who killed your best friend."

"He DIDNT kill her. And that's a fact. I know it. That's why I'm going to testify." Patricia said strongly. She looked at herself on the mirror. She was wearing a gray strapless dress with black stripes. The back side went down a bit further than the front. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a black leather jacket and black hoop earrings. She put on her heels and was ready to go.

* * *

"Next to testify, Patricia Williamson." the judge announced. Patricia stood up on the podium and looked out. EVERYONE in town was there. Everyone from school, all her friends, teachers, Ben, neighbors, everyone.

"Miss Williamson," the attorney said. "You claim that you know for a fact that Eddie did not kill Joy Mercer."

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"I think you should first tell us why you're so convinced that Eddie did it! What are you doing, pulling random boys with a criminal record off the streets and accusing them of committing crimes?!" she cried.  
She saw Eddie sitting in the front row, he was handcuffed, but not dressed like a prisoner. He was still wearing a t-shirt and jeans like always. He'd never admit it, but he was so proud of her. Everyone thought she was just some slut who was best friends with Joy. He knew she was more.

"You want to see our proof? Then here. We got this from an anonymous source." The lawyer pulled up a picture on her iPad. It was from the night of Joy's death. Her and Eddie seemed to be agruing by a tree, and it looked heated.

"Unless you have an actual picture of him beating her, that doesn't qualify as proof." Patricia spat.

"It's a lead. And thats enough to bring him into court."

"Well, what you don't know is that I also saw Eddie that night, after that confrontation."

"How do you know it was after?"

"Because, while I was with him he fell back against a tree and got a small cut on the right side of his face. And In that photo, the right side of his face is shown, no cut. Joy was killed AFTER we met up. I heard the scream myself. So as long as he's not a vampire, it wouldn't have healed!" Patricia spoke eloquently and confidently.

"I see." The lawyer was extremely embarrassed to be thrown off by a 16 year old. "May I have a moment to get things together?" the lawyer asked.

"10 minutes." the judge agreed. Patricia stepped down from the podium. She walked over to see Eddie, who was now standing talking with his lawyer.

"Well done Patricia." Eddies lawyer said.

"Thank you."

"I think I see a career in law in your future." he complimented.

"Can i have a moment to talk to Eddie, in private?"

"I suppose." Patricia dragged Eddie to the back waiting area.

"You were... Incredible. Just amazing." he praised, clearly on awe.

"You think?"

"You are definitely gonna be a lawyer one day."

"Maybe."

"Look, im just scared that they're gonna start asking questions about why you were there. We can't let them find out that we..."

"Ya. I know. I won't." she promised. The door creaked open.

"Sorry to interrupt Trixie." Ben said poking his head in. "But they need you back out there."

"Of course! Thanks Benny. Just a moment." Once he was gone, Eddie burst out laughing.

"Benny? That was the best pet name you could come up with?"

"He calls me Trixie, it wouldn't be right if I didn't call him something."

"I call you Yacker, but you don't call me anything."

"Ya, well we're not dating" she sassed. Eddie winced at the obviously uncalled for remark.  
"Sorry." she said shaking her head. "That was stupid to say. But I do have a nickname for you."

"What is it?"

"Weasel."

"Pleasant enough."

"Much more pleasant than the second thing I thought of. We better get back out there."

"Ya, we better." He kissed her lips softly, though he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't help himself. Unfortunately, neither could she.

They were interrupted by the vibrating of Patricia's phone. Eddie exited the waiting room and Patricia opened the message.

**Stop spoiling my plan. Eddie needs to go to jail. Don't let him get on your good side. Just to make sure... I left a little attachment to make sure you don't make him look too innocent.**  
**-J**

There was an attachment at the end of the message. Patricia opened it and gasped. It was her and Eddie. In the woods the night of Joys death. Kissing. The caption read:

**The one the lawyer had isn't the only photo I got. This goes to every person in the room if you don't do exactly what I say.**

Patricia walked out and then back up onto the podium. She texted back:

**What do you want?**

The response:

**Talk to Eddie after the trial. He has something to tell you. Just make sure you don't believe him, for your own good Patty!**  
**-J**

"So Patricia," the lawyer started again. "Why we're you meeting Eddie in the woods? Planning the murder for a few hours later?"

"No, we were talking."

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Ben eyed Patricia with suspicion. It was clear everyone was wondering what they were walking about.  
"If you can't tell me, then he isn't innocent."

"It was personal."  
"Yes, it _WAS_, now tell me."

"I saw him at a bar earlier that day. We had talked for a while and he asked me to meet up with him later. We just has a conversation about who knows what."

"So you're dating then?"

"I object!" Ben cried from the audience.

"No," Patricia said as calm as possible. "We aren't dating. In fact we hate each other. We were just settling an argument from earlier. It was about something stupid, I can't remember what."

"I see." the lawyer said. "Cant remember huh?"

"Umm," the judge said. "I think I've heard enough. I haven't heard anything here today that makes Eddie Miller look guilty by any means. Therefore, my verdict is not guilty!"

There was an uproar of happiness in the crowd. The cops removed the handcuffs from Eddie and he ran over and gave Patricia a huge hug.

"You owe me, big time." she whispered in his ear.

"Nice work baby!" Ben cried. He picked Patricia up and spun her around. Eddie couldn't help but be a little jealous, though he would never admit it. His phone vibrated and he looked at the text.

**Time to tell her. You either kiss the girl or miss the girl. Like I said, tell her, or I tell everybody. I have the photo, I own you.**  
**-J**

* * *

Once everyone had left the court, Eddie dragged Patricia back into the waiting room.

"What?" she asked.

"Look, I need to tell you something." Patricia gasped. Whoever J was told her that Eddie had to tell her something, but not to believe it. J was convinced Eddie was out to break her heart.

"Ok. Tell me."

"I was trying to tell you the other day but then Fabian came over. This, us, we keep... Connecting. And im wondering why. Then I realized, I like you."

"What?" Patricia kept telling herself he was trying to break her heart. He probably said that to all the girls. She had a boyfriend. She had Ben. "Is that what you say to all the girls you hook up with? And then two days later when they fall for you, you break their hearts?"

"Well, yes, that used to be me. But, all those girls came running to me and I didn't wanna say no. I never actually liked any of them. You're different. You make me run to you."

"According to you, every guy wants to run to me and get his hands on me."

"I know. And now I see why. I know your not just another member of the slut hut. You're so much more than that. I've never actually fallen for someone before so I didn't know what I was feeling the first time I kissed you. Actually, it was even longer ago than that."

Patricia gulped at his speech. She wanted to more than anything to jump into how arms and say she liked him too. Wait. She liked him too? She bit her lip.

"Eddie, I have a boyfriend."

"I know you do, and I know you don't like the fact that we've been sorta seeing each other behind his back."

"It's something Joy would've done, and I feel bad."

"For Ben?"

"For me. I'm confusing myself. I thought Ben was right for me. I thought I liked him. Then I realized that I had never actually liked a person before. A cute guy would like me and Id agree to date him. But, then I actually started to like someone, and it was so different. I wanted to always find ways to talk to him. And when we kiss, it's so different from when I kiss Ben, or anyone else. It's so hard to stop once we start."

"I know." Eddie walked closer to her.

"Thats why we _can't_ start." she said, stopping him.

"Oh."

"We're both just confused. We think we have feelings for each other."  
"No, I _know_ I have feelings for you."  
"We both _have_ feelings for each other. But we will move on. I have someone. Someone who loves me. And soon you'll find someone too. And forget about me. Which is why his wont work. I'd much rather be in a regular relationship than a special one where I get my heart broken."

"Oh. You're certainly not Joy. You're not a heart breaker, well at least not on purpose."

"I know that by next week you'll have some new cute girlfriend and will forget this whole thing."

"I wish I could say I agree."

"Bye Eddie. See you at school Monday." She waved to him as she walked off.  
Eddie was now experiencing another new feeling. Heart break. A text came in.

**Awww. Heartbroken yet? All part of my little plan. Thing I'm finished? The torture has just begun Miller.**  
**-J**

Patricia also got a message.

**Nice work Patty! Way to dodge the bullet! You didn't hear it from me, but he was faking. As if he would actually like you for anything other than your looks. Aww don't cry, then everyone will see beyond your fake tough exterior. Xoxo**  
**-J**

Patricia read the message, trying not to believe it was true even though she knew it was. She felt tears forming in her eyes, and started to run. She ran all the way home and collapsed into a pile of tears.

* * *

KT heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She gasped at the face standing in the doorway.

"Amber?"

"Hi Kt. Can i come in?" Amber asked.

"Of course." KT motioned in and the two girls sat on opposite couches.

"About what I said," Amber said. "I realized that you deserved to know the truth. I mean, if you felt the same way as I did... Then I want to tell you what happened."

"Ok." KT said hesitantly.

_Flashback:_  
_Amber and Joy were in a classroom alone. Just laughing and talking._

_"You know Ambs," Joy said. "If I told the girls about you, they'd be so jealous I had another super close friend. One as pretty as you." Amber blushed._

_"I wish I could get to know them better."_

_"But I wanna keep you all to myself." Joy smiled at her fondly. And then Amber kissed Joy. It was a mistake, but Joy kissed back._

_"Joy, I don't want to be with Alfie, I want to be with you." Amber said, spur of the moment._

_"Ok, then dump him."_

_"What? How?"_

_"Just dump him. Don't say why, just do it. And if you tell anyone about me being... You know, I will make you regret it." Amber nodded._  
_End Flashback_

"So you just dumped Alfie for Joy?" KT asked, sipping her cocoa shed made for Amber and herself.

"Ya, and he was mad. He promised to destroy Joy and everyone close to her for taking what was important to him."

"Wait a second... How did he know it was Joy." KT was now confused.

"I think he had a feeling that she put me up to it. She was always torturing him. I think he wanted revenge." KT gasped.

* * *

"You think Alfie is J? AND the killer?" Mara gasped. All four girls were in Patricias room.

"Good." Patricia said. "Now I can kill him personally." She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. Willow hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok Patty. And I don't believe it. Me and Alfie, we were really close." she comforted.

"And Joy took you from him too. She tortured him." KT said.

"And now he's torturing me." Patricia croaked.

"Hes torturing us all. Jerome hasn't spoken to me since he ran off the other night. I think J is trying to keep him away from me." Mara said.

"No, it isn't possible! J texted me mean things about Alfie!" Willow realized.

"He was probably trying to play victim." Mara said.

"I don't believe it." Willow crossed her arms.

"Patricia," KT asked. "Why are you so upset anyway?"

"Umm, she got crushed. In two ways." Mara tried to explain.

"Eddie pretended to like me so he could take advantage of me." Patricia sobbed.

"What? Why would you think that?" KT gasped. "Wait, have you guys been hooking up again."

"Yes. But J, or Alfie, has been warning me since the beginning that he was a heartbreaker. Then J texted me that Eddie had been put up to saying he liked me. Probably for money. It was stupid of me to even be nice to him." Patricia kept wiping away her tears.

"You really liked him." Willow said with sympathy.

"No. I _still_ really like him. And it's a problem." Suddenly, all the girl's phones started to vibrate. They pulled them out and read the message.

**Now you see what I'm capable of. Patricia's heartbroken, who's next? Remember, I know everything about you.**  
**-J**

**Authors note: Awww PEDDIE! That was so much fun to write! And I know some of you have been suspecting Alfie the whole time, however, next chapter your suspicions may change. And no one said that Joy's killer and J were he same person, but it's a possibility. So, Patricia has been like the main "target" lately. But, now we see that Eddie is being tortured, probably the most. And he genuinely likes her. Aww. But, J is satisfied with Patricia for a little while. Excited to see who she'll to after next? You should be! Looking ahead to chapter 4:**  
**- A hot boy brawl**  
**- Jeromeo is back and heavily featured!**  
**- KT/Amber friendship**  
**-Amber becomes closer with the girls**  
**- Tons of relationship drama**  
**- J's next target**  
**See you next time!**

**Responses:**

**Sibuna4260: It will get more interesting as it goes it ;)**

**LoveWillRemember: I hope you liked court the peddified version :)**

**mgaleaz8: I will update as often as I can! Glad you like it!**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: I'm so glad you like it!**

**SilverPebbbles: It's never to late to start! Seriously! I just started last year and watched about every episode season 1-3 in about a week because it's literally so addicting! Breakups will defiantly be happening shortly. And Peddie in court is both cute and heartbreaking at the same time! Ya, the Amber thing is going to take a bit of explanation which you will get by chapter 6.**

**Bondlikesuperglue: Yay I'm glad you like it! The whole situation with Amber is going to be a little weird- I have to admit it. You will learn a bit more about that shortly. Peddie is gonna be really good in upcoming chapters :)**

**Sibuna Luver: Thanks! I hope you continue to love it! Loads of twists and turns to come!**

**I will update ASAP I promise! Whenever I get wifi!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi readers! Time for chapter 4! So just to catch you up, Eddie is out of jail (Thanks to Yacker) but J forced him to tell Patricia he liked her (which he did for real) and then J told Patricia he was faking. So far J has broken two hearts in barely any time! So like I told you I'm on vacation and I can't update every day (and I'm currently on my phone) so you'll have to forgive me! I only have 2 more chapters edited and ready at the moment so probably only one more chapter will be posted. There are actually only 11 chapters :( However, (ik, I'm crazy) I'm already working on a sequel and it's even better than this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL**

* * *

Patricia and Ben held hands and walked down the school halls. Wednesday was almost over. Only two days till Micks party. Patricia and Eddie hadn't spoken since Saturday. The day they both admitted their feelings for each other. Patricia knew Eddie would be at the party Friday, and she knew that would be awkward.

"You alright Trixie?" Ben asked.

"Perfect." Patricia mumbled.

"Patricia, tell me what's wrong. You've been so distant all week."

"I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse I'm going to use the bathroom." Once Patricia turned the corner, Ben went up to Eddie who was at his locker.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?!" he cried. Eddie looked at him.

"Nothing. Why would you think I did something?"

"Because, you two were talking on Saturday and I think you said something to upset her."

"Well I didn't so back off." Eddie cross his arms and slammed his locker shut.

"Not till you tell me what you did to her."

"Nothing. Man, are you even listening to me?" The two boys started getting closer.

"I know you're into her. But listen to me, leave her alone. You're upsetting her. She's not interested." Ben threatened.

"How do you know I'm the one she's not interested in. How can you be so sure it isn't you?"

That was the last straw. Ben punched Eddie right on the lip, which started to swell and bleed. Eddie punched Ben in the gut and he fell onto the floor, clutching his stomach. Ben stood back up, fury in his eyes, and the two started to punch and kick like crazy people. A crowd grew around them. Suddenly the fighting stopped at the sound of one angry voice.

"What the hell?!" Patricia cried. She looked right at Ben. "Can you not behave yourself for five minutes while I use the restroom? Do you need a 24 hours babysitter." she yelled.

"Dont be mad at me baby... He..."

"DONT CALL ME BABY. At least I'm mature enough not to get into a fight! And I don't care what he did. You should've known better!"

"He was saying bad things about our relationship!" Ben accused.

"Maybe that's cause our relationship sucks!" The crowd ooooed and Ben took a sharp breath in. "Who punched who first?" Patricia asked the boys.

"Ben punched me." Eddie admitted. Clutching his swollen lip.

"Idiots." Patricia mumbled.

"Patricia! Don't be mad!" Ben begged.

"Go away Ben. I don't want to talk to you." Patricia said. So Ben walked away. The crowd cleared leaving just Patricia and Eddie.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I dunno. A little sore." She nodded and dragged him into the janitors closet. She took and ice pack from the first aid kit on the wall and it on Eddies lip.

"I'm so sorry about Ben. He can be such a jerk."

"Yacker, it's fine. Im fine. Don't sweat it."

"My boyfriend beat you up. That's not ok."

"Ya, you clearly deserve a better boyfriend. And he didn't beat me up, he just threw the first punch. I won the fight."

"Whatever. And I guess I know. Does it still hurt?"

"Quite a bit, honestly."

"The ice pack isn't helping?"

"Not much."

"I think I know what will." It was cliche, but she kissed his lips softly and the once tense Eddie completely relaxed.

"I think I'm better now." he said with a smirk.

* * *

"Jerome!" Mara cried, seeing him in class. "You haven't been showed up to school once since it started!"

"I know, and I'm sorry Mars. I didn't mean to run on our date. I just got scared. I was having an issue with a friend, and I ended up sick over the weekend. Did I hear Eddie got arrested?" Jerome explained.

"Ya, but Patty testified and got him freed." Jerome say in the seat next to her.

"You know, before Joy died she told me a rumor about Eddie and Trixie."

"What was it?"

"Apparently they made out in the bathroom of a bar the day of her death. She said when she talked to him about it, he threatened her."

"What? No you missed it in court. SHE threatened him."

"That explains why she was late." Jerome mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh... Umm... Nothing." he stuttered.

Class was about to begin, but Mara for a text.

**I just thought I'd let you know what your wonderful boy-toy is hiding. Check the attachment.**  
**-J**

Mara opened the attachment. It was a picture of Jerome and Joy at the kissing rock. Talking. The caption read:

**Taken at 3: 36 am, morning of Joys death.**

Mara gasped. She and the girls had found Joys dead body at 4:00 am, only shortly after that. Jerome was the last person with Joy on the night of her death. And what were they doing at the kissing rock. Couples went to the kissing rock to kiss. Had Jerome and Joy... Kissed the night of Joys death?! She must've pressured him into it. He must've gotten mad and killed her.  
Mara gasped. Her own boyfriend, the boy sitting next to her, could've killed Joy.

* * *

Amber and KT were sitting outside on a picnic bench, smiling and laughing, when Mara came running over with Willow.

"KT!" Willow panted. "Mara has something to tell you!"

"Ummm, I will just go then..." Amber said.

"No Ambs stay." KT said.

"No KT this is personal." Mara said.

"Amber is my friend. And she gave us the Alfie info. She's involved too." KT defended.

"You told them the Alfie stuff?!" Amber cried.

"Relax." KT said. "I just told them that Alfie hated Joy cause we wanna know who killed her... And we've been getting these anonymous texts from someone trying to hurt us." KT explained.

"It's basically cyber bullying by this 'J' person." Mara said.

"And you think it's Alfie?" Amber said.

"Yup." KT said.

"No." Mara and Willow both said. "Well, we think J is Alfie, not the killer."

"What?!" KT gasped.

"We need to wait for Patricia to explain." Mara said. As if on cue, Patricia came running over.

"What's this big news?!" she asked. "This better be good." She sat down.

"Why we're we interrupting something?" Willow asked.

"Oh my god, her hairs messed up and her lips are swollen." Amber observed.

"Ok, what is she even doing here?" Patricia asked, motioning to Amber.

"We sorta told her everything about the messages and Alfie." Mara admitted.

"Ya forget that for a second, who were you just having a hot make of session with?!" Amber asked.

"Did you and you know who...?" Mara started to ask, when Patricia shushed her.

"Him and Ben got into a fight." Patricia told them.

"Oh my gosh." KT gasped.

"Does Ben know?" Willow wondered.

"Not yet, but he's suspicious."

"Ok, who is she secretly seeing?!" Amber asked.

"Eddie Miller. She _really_ likes him." Willow blurted.

"Shut up!" Patricia yelled. "Just tell us the news!" Mara gulped.

"Theres a possibility that Jerome could've killed Joy." she said, choking up.

* * *

"Patricia!" Ben called out. "Patricia!" But the girl kept walking down the halls. "Trixie stop ignoring me!"

"How about YOU stop calling my name?" Patricia turned around.

"Please don't be mad at me. Let me explain!"

"Just leave me alone."

"Why do you even care. Why do you even care the I got in a fight with that stupid Eddie kid? I thought you hated him?"

"I just got him OUT of jail and I don't want him going back in."

"Really? Is that the only reason?"

"Yes. Now get off my back!"

* * *

Mara was standing at the door of Jerome's house. She had never been so nervous in her life. Finally, she got herself to knock on the door.

"Mara?" Jerome asked. "Come in please. Do you want to sit down?"

"No." she said. "I wanna make this quick. Jerome, explain this picture?" She pulled out her phone and showed the picture of him and Joy at the kissing rock. Jerome gasped.

"Who sent you that?"

"Why should it matter? Just tell me that you didn't hurt Joy. Or that you didn't kiss her. Tell me something!" Mara said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mara, I can explain it to you, but you aren't gonna like what you hear."

"You did kill her didn't you? Because she pressured you into kissing her?"

"No. Mara I wouldn't kill her. She was too important to me."

"What do you mean?!"

"Joy and I... We were pulling a Patricia and Eddie on you."

"You did not even just say that."

"I know that they have something going on. Well Joy and I did too. And you were the Ben."

"Oh my god. I can't even believe you! Jerome! I told you I loved you! Did that mean nothing to you? Was our entire relationship just a joke for you to get closer to Joy?"

"No Mara, it's not like that. Please listen." The girl was now crying.

"Listen to what?! Your sorry self tell me about your wonderful relationship with Joy?! Are you kidding me?"

"Mara!"

"Were so over Jerome." Mara walked out of the house and slammed the door, tears streaming down her face.

**Authors Note: Sorry Jara fans! But it was time. Mara couldn't let Jerome get away with his little secret any longer. Are Patty and Ben next? Oh and did you enjoy the fight? And the peddie? See, when it comes to those two I can't help myself so expect a lot more of that! Next chapter is Mick's party! Be prepared for a crazy chapter!**  
**Looking Ahead:**  
**- Couple drama**  
**- Nina and Fabes (Who are NOT together)**  
**- A new love interest for someone**  
**- An intense game of truth or dare**  
**- drinking**  
**- A few surprises ;)**

**You guys have been INCREDILBLE with the reviews! And since (haha, I say this everyday) but I really won't be able to update probably tillWednesday or Thursday, I wanna give you guys chance to ask me questions about what's gonna happen and I'll answer then all mysteriously through PM! I will try to answer everything ASAP so PM me with questions, comments, whatever you want :)**

**Responses:**

Sibuna4260: Omg! Can I first of all say, I'm really slow because I didn't even realize the you were the author of a Pregnancy Pact till yesterday when you updated! I love you like literally ur amazing! But, let's just say Alfie is J the way Noel was...

LoveWillRemember: Ya, I called it a hot boy brawl because (and Eddie you know ily) but Ben is actually really hot. But not as hot a Eddie. Haha (I'm kinda boy crazy lol).

Britt13: The Peddie has just begun :)

mgaleaz8: Omg I love you! Your reviews get sweeter by the minute! But a lot of reviewers have started to suspect Jason! We will be exploring that shortly ;)

NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: That is a common theory. I mean, one minute Jason totally loves her and the next he's all mad and shoving her out of his car! What's up with that?

SilverPebbbles: I totally get that! For the longest time I was anti-pretty little liars and now I'm like way too obsessed! But, J is gonna get worse by the minute. Whoever it is really hates these girls. And the Ben-Patty- Eddie love triangle is about to take a turn (for the better).

Bondlikesuperglue: KT and Amber are sticking to just friends at the moment, but who knows? In a few chapters, some, let's say "things" get in the way. The road ahead for Kamber is gonna be really rough.

R: Jerome looks insanely suspicious from where I'm standing. I mean, he's only shown up for like, a paragraph. Dont you worry. That's about to change.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: This chapter is probably my favorite so far... You'll see why. So, you're gonna get to see all your favorite characters. We will have the original 10, minus Joy. Plus KT and Willow.**

**So, I also happen to know that today is Bondlikesuperglue's birthday! So the Peddie in this chapter is dedicated to bondlikesuperglue! Alright... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL**

* * *

Mara, Patricia, KT, Willow and Amber were all in Maras bedroom, getting ready for the party.

"Mara," KT said. "If you don't feel like going you really don't have to."

"No, I'll go. It'll be good to take my mind off it." Mara said.

"I can't believe Jerome cheated on you with Joy." Willow said.

"Neither can I." Mara sat on her bed.

"Dont worry Mars, you'll find someone new soon." Patricia tried to comfort.

"Easy for you to say." Mara mumbled.

The girls looked at themselves in the mirror. Amber was wearing a pink lace top with a pink and white patterned pencil skirt. Mara was wearing a black and pink polka-dotted dress. Patricia was wearing a sleeveless white and black-stripped top with a black pencil skirt. KT was wearing a jean shirt and a checker board crop top. Willow was wearing a skinny jeans and a blue and white sleeveless top.

* * *

Once at the party, the girls decided to try and stick together. When they walked on they could immediately smell cigarettes and alcohol. The girls had decided that Mara wouldn't drink, because she was driving home.  
Instantly Patricia saw Ben. She crossed her arms as he came towards her and her friends.

"Hey there Trixie." he slurred, obviously drunk.

"Umm, ya, stupid, I'm not talking to you remember?" she spat.

"Oh c'mon baby." he tried to wrap his arms around her, but she punched him in the gut and ran off, the rest of the girls behind her.

"Ugh. That idiot." Patricia scoffed.

"He loves you Patty, and he feels bad." Willow said.

"No, he's drunk. Duh." Patricia said.

"Ya, when Patricias boyfriend hurts the boy she's in love with things get messy." Kt taunted.

"I'm not in love with him." Patricia crossed her arms. "Oh speak of the devil." She motioned to Eddie who's talking to Alfie on the corner. "Wait? Why is he talking to Alfie?!"

"I didnt even know they were friends." Willow said.  
Mick walked over to the group.

"Hey ladies." he said. "Wow, so who do we have here? A spunky strawberry blonde, a tan curly-haired brunette, a hot blonde, a sexy red head and a beautiful brunette."

"We do have names you know." Patricia sassed.

"Oh I know Trixie. So tell me, who are you going out with now? Don't pretend your not bored with Ben." Mick asked.

"Ben and I are fighting, if you must know." Patricia admitted.

"Oh ya, I was there when him and Eddie got in that fight." Mick told her. "Pretty messed up stuff. They were fighting over you I bet."

"I wouldn't know." Patricia shrugged.

"Mhmm, well would any of you like to dance?" Mick asked around.

"Mara would." Patricia volunteered.

"What?" Mara whispered.

"Oh c'mon Mars, you're single and ready to mingle! Now go!" Patricia encouraged.  
So Mara went. Her and Mick started dancing to the fast pace song, stepping on each others feet accidentally and laughing.

"I'm a horrible dancer." Mara admitted.

"You can't be worse than me!" Mick said.

"Wanna bet?"

"I actually do." Mick let go of Maras hand and started to one of the most embarrassing dances Mara had ever seen. She laughed till there were tears in her eyes.

"Nope, you were right. You suck at dancing." She chuckled.

"Gee thanks." He laughed along with her.  
Suddenly, that song was over, and a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Mick asked Mara.

"You may." she said with a smile as he pulled her in close.

* * *

Patricia and Willow headed over to the bar area, scoping out a cocktail.

"What no had tender? We have to make our own?" she joked.

"I suppose I could make you one." Eddie turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh it's you." she teased.

"Oh it's you." he mocked. "You know that skirt fits you really good." He teased. She elbowed him. From behind Patricia, Willow couldn't keep herself from laughing. The two were clearly perfect for each other, flirting and laughing.

"Does your friend wanna drink too? Or are you just gonna get wasted?" Eddie asked.

"Not as wasted as you Edison."

"Is that a challenge?"

"A drinking contest? What are you 14?"

"Scared to lose Yacker?"

"Ya guys," Willow butted in. "You are not having a drinking contest. Not so early in the evening at least."

"Uh fine." they both said.

"Hey guys!" KT said, running over with Amber. "A couple of us are gonna play dirty truth or dare, wanna join?" Eddie, Patricia and Willow nodded.

They sat in a circle with KT, Amber, Fabian, Jerome, Nina, and Alfie. Nina spun the bottle and it landed on Amber.

"Truth of Dare?" Nina asked her.

"Dare." Nina got up and filled a tall bar glass with vodka. She then handed it to Amber.

"I dare you to drink all this in one gulp." Amber chugged down the vodka and cringed when she was done. Then she spun the bottle it landed on Fabian.

"Truth or Dare?" Amber asked him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Willow for at least ten seconds." Fabian crawled over to where Willow was sitting and missed her. He had to admit, kiss was pretty decent, not as good as Joy or even Nina, but decent. He pulled away and spun the bottle. It landed on Alfie.

"Truth or dare Alfie?"

"Dare, I'm feeling adventurous." Willow, KT, Patricia and Amber all glanced at each other.

"I dare you to go in the middle of all the people dancing, and hook up with Amber right in front of them."

Amber looked panicked as Alfie pulled her up and into the middle of the dance floor. Everyone crowded around as he two kissed for about a minute. When they pulled away, Amber looked uncomfortable. Alfie wasn't a bad kisser, she was just a little afraid of him now that she had been talking to the girls. As she was sitting down she recieved a message.

**Good kiss? Well, I bet you'd like it better with KT.**  
**-J**

Amber gasped. Oh no. Not her too.

Alfie spun the bottle. It landed on Patricia.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Eddie." Patricia's eyes widened. How did he know? He had to be J. He had been spying on her, and frankly, she was terrified. Eddie sensed her fear, and squeezed her hand slightly, making sure no one could see.

She turned to look at him and he shrugged. Then he got up to get the alcohol for the two.

* * *

2 bottles or vodka later, Eddie gave up. He had officially met his match.

"Alright, alright. You win." he slurred. Patricia giggled.

"We all knew I would doofus. Now hand me the stupid bottle so I can spin it!"  
It landed on Jerome.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth. Since no ones doing it."

"Ok, why don't you tell us all who you cheated on Mara with."

"Joy. You already knew that didn't you?"

"I just wanted to hear the shame in your voice you man whore." Patricia scoffed.

"Gimmie the bottle you drunk bitch." Jerome spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie.

"Dare." Eddie said before he could ask the question.

"Just because you two are already insanely drunk, I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Trixie in Mick's parent's bedroom." Jerome said.

"His parents bedroom?!" Nina cried.

"Are you kidding?" Patricia said. "I am NOT.."

"It's eddie's dare Trixie, not yours." Jerome pointed out. Eddie grabbed Patricia hand and the two walked upstairs, trying to find the room.

"She is so gonna kill you when she wakes up next to him." Alfie snickered.

"It'll be totally worth it." Jerome chuckled. "Now on with the game."

Meanwhile, Mick and Mara were still dancing and laughing.

"Mara, how long have we been dancing?" Mick asked her.

"Possibly an hour, but I don care. I wanna be here all night."

"Good."

"Sooo shall we sit down?"

"Sure, you can come down to the game room with me if you'd like."

"Id like."

_Flashback:_  
_It was Mara's first time at one of Mick's parties, sophomore year. She'd never even drank alcohol before, and now Joy was telling her she had to be prepared to have drinking contests, kiss random boys and smoke cigarettes._

_"Oh, and if you wanna have some fun, the bed in Mick's parents room is rumored to be the best." Joy spilled._

_"His parents room?" Patricia asked. "You have to be a serious slut to do that."_

_"I dunno Patty, I bet you will someday. Maybe junior year." Joy said._

_"I don't think so." Patricia spat._

_"Oh and if you get invited in the game room, it means your getting kissed." Joy explained._

_"Why would people kiss in the game room?" Mara asked._

_"Because silly," Joy chuckled. "There aren't actually any games in there. Just a few couches."_

_"You've been taken in there before?" Mara asked?_

_"Several times. So have you huh Patricia?" Joy said._

_"I was completely drunk and I'm not even sure who I was kissing." she defended._  
_End Flashback_

Mara gasped. She had never actually been taken into the game room before. She didn't know why she'd agreed to go so easily. But she wanted to kiss Mick.

* * *

Patricia broke apart from the kiss and sat up. So the rumors were true, Mick's parents bed was extremely comfortable.

"Why'd you stop?" Eddie asked her, kissing her neck.

"Eddie stop. I need to talk to you."

"Now? Our seven minutes will be up soon."

"We've been in here for 18 minutes, they aren't coming to get us."

"Fine, talk." He flopped down on his back.

"Joy always told me I was a slut." Patricia murmured.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Last year, Joy always teased me about how she knew I'd end up in here with some random guy. And I'd tell her that only a slut would do that. And look at me now." Patricia also lay on her back beside Eddie.

"I don't think your a slut."

"Really?"

"Really. You're too pretty."

"That makes no sense. You are such a stupid drunk."

"Thanks."

"So, how much money did you get?"

"What?"

"How much money did you get for telling me you like me. At least 200 bucks I hope. Otherwise it do wouldnt have been worth the heartbreak."

"I didn't get any money. It wasn't a bet."

"It wasn't?" Patricia heart started to flutter.

"It was a threat."

"It was?!" she cried.

"Yup. Before Joy died she told me that if I didn't tell you I like you, she would. She knew that I liked you, and I thought it would stop now that she's... Erm... Gone. But it hasn't. Someone name J keeps threatening me. Except they threaten to hurt you if I don't. Whoever it is wanted to see me heartbroken and they got what they wanted."

"Oh my god. J is stalking you too? J is the person who told me you were put up to telling me you like me and you wanted to break my heart."

"What?!"

"So you exactly liked me the entire time?" Eddie didn't respond, he just kissed her, and that was answer enough.

**Authors Note: And... PEDDIE! And Mickra. Excited yet? Cause the next chapter is the party continued. You'll get to see what happens to Mickra, and a few people getting busted.**  
**-New suspicions rise**  
**-Jealousy**  
**-Some serious trouble**  
**-A couple fight, and possible new couple forming.**

**Responses:**

**Sibuna4260: Don't worry, I'd be lying if I said Jara was over for good! Peddie is going to get better and better as it goes on! Next chapter- big chapter for them!**

**LoveWillRemember: Lets just say, Ben is NOT going to be happy for-pretty much the rest of the story.**

**Sinfullysarcastic: I'm not even joking when I say I almost passed out when I saw you reviewed! You are seriously one of my favorite authors ever! Haha yeah and Jerome never was the one to break the news to Mara and Willow in the show... So I figured I could have him use Peddie to do it!**

**HOAglee fangirl: Squeeeeee! I'm so glad!**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: Jason spells trouble, I'll tell you that much. Wait for Chapters 7 and 8and you'll see what I mean ;)**

**Bondlikesuperglue: Happy Birthdayyyyyy! So I have one more present for you, PEDDIE! And THANK YOU! Oh, and don't give up on Fabina... But don't give up on Mabian either! (Theres a bit of a love triangle in the sequel that I'm writing now!) So, unfortunately you'll have to wait a bit for both, but Fabian, Nina and Mara all have BIG and I mean BIG stuff coming!**

**I won't be able to update till at least Friday, but reviewwww!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Party continued. Intense Peddie this chapter. Dedicated to Burkley because it's my baby's birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Patricia woke up lying on Eddies chest, hand on her forehead. She had a massive head ache, and yet she could still hear all the noise downstairs. She look over at the clock. 2 am. The party would still be going on for probably 3 more hours. She just hoped that the girls hadn't decided to go. She kissed Eddies lips and then got up to look for an aspirin.

Eddie woke up with the touch of her lips. He glanced over at the clock. 2:07. The truth of dare game was definitely over by now.

"Do you know where the aspirin are?" Patricia asked. Despite being asleep for 2 hours, she still looked exactly like she did when she got to the party, just a little tired and hung over.

"No clue, sorry."

"That's ok." She lie back down on the bed.

"When did we fall asleep?" Eddie asked.

"We were making out for like an hour. We probably got tired and fell asleep."

"Or we were just insanely drunk and don't remember anything."

"What are you proposing? Do you think we...?"

"I don't know, I just feel really hazy."

"Well, that makes two of us." Eddie smiled at her.

"How do you still look like a million bucks after sleeping and being hung over?"

"I don't move around in my sleep. And you can stop flirting with me, I already like you."

"I wasn't flirting with you, I was wondering out loud."

"Sure."

"People are probably wondering where we are?"

"Uh, no people probably just assumed the worst and Bens waiting downstairs to dump me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I wanted to dump him first." Eddie chuckled at her joke.

"Do you want me to go down and dump him for you?"

"No. Not till I know what this means for us."

Eddie nodded and stood up. He walked over to the base of flowers at the corner of the room. Her pulled out one rose. He held the rose out Patricia.

"Patricia Williamson. Will you please please please put me out of my misery and be my girlfriend?" Patricia giggled.

"Eh. I don't know. Why should I say yes?" she teased.

"Because I'm adorable. And I know you like me. And I know I like you. And I want us to get married and grow old together." Patricia burst out laughing.

"Steady there Eddie."

"Ugh, would you just say yes!"

"Yes."

"Thank the lord!" Eddie threw the rose into the air. He picked Patricia up and spun her around. When he put her down she kissed him softly, snaking and arm around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

* * *

Mara couldnt believe the events that had just taken place. At 11, Mick had just taken her into the "game room." Now at 2 am, Mick was asleep on the ground, and she was wide awake, standing against the wall, just thinking. Mick was drunk. He kissed her. While he was drunk. So he didn't actually like her. But she wasn't drunk. And she'd kissed back. So she did actually like him.

Mara sighed. She couldn't just stand here till he woke up. He'd be hungover and not remember what had happened between them. She should just leave. So, Mara walked out of the game room and back upstairs where people were getting crazier than ever. Then she saw it. Jerome and Willow. Kissing.

Mara gasped. Willow was her best friend! How could she do that to her?!

"Willow?!" Mara cried. Willow broke apart from Jerome. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh Mara, don't be so jealous. You broke up." Willow slurred.

"Why are you kissing my boyfriend?!" Mara cried, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Ex- boyfriend Mara." Willow reminded. Mara sighed and ran off crying. Just as she did

Patricia and Eddie came downstairs.

"Mara?" Patricia cried. "What's wrong."

"Willow and Jerome! They-they kissed!" Mara sobbed. Patricia pulled her friend into a hug.

"You little rat." Patricia scoffed at Jerome. "You get dumped for cheating on a girl, they 2 days later youre kissing another one."

"I don't have two girlfriends Patricia. I'm not two timing anyone. I saw Mara kissing Mick. I have a right to do this. Unlike you." Jerome spat.

"You didn't even!" Eddie said, cracking his knuckles. Patricia let go of Mara to hold him back from charging.

"No, no." Ben walked to the center of the fight, or rather waddled from being so drunk. "Jerome's right. You shouldn't talk. We all know all about you and your secret little relationship." he said.

"That's nice Ben. We all know about you and your little drinking problem. Oh and if I didn't make that clear, we're over." Patricia yelled.

"Don't go pissing at me bitch. I didn't two time you." Ben screamed at her.

"Calm yourself doofus." Patricia rolled her eyes. Mara just couldn't stop crying. She ran off into the bathroom and sat in the corner, sobbing.

Ben took a bunch of beer bottles and started smashing them every where. He was angry, and wasn't gonna hide it. Patricia grabbed Eddies hand and walled away.  
The two ran into the game room.

"Well, that was interesting." Eddie joked.

"It was. But hey, I dumped him first." Patricia said proudly.

"Well congrats!"

"Congrats to both of us."

"For what?"

"We won. We won happiness." Eddie picked Patricia up and missed her. Patricia put her arms around his neck and they happily snogged, finally a couple without any complications. They both knew soon things would get harder, but for now they just wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

Ben was smashing bear bottles, everyone was drunk, Jerome and Willow were confused. The party was out of control. And Mick was asleep. All that changed when they heard sirens and saw flashing red lights.

"The cops!" Alfie cried! And everyone ran for cover.

"Where the hell is Mick?" asked Jerome.

"I dunno, last time I saw him he was snogging with Mara." Fabian said.

The cops didn't even bother knocking, they'd busted this crowd enough times to know nobody would answer. When the officers saw the scene ahead, they gasped. This was the craziest party yet, and there was alcohol and glass everywhere from Bens little tantrum.

"Where is Mick Campbell?" An officer asked. The kids all came out from hiding.

"I'm pretty sure he's in the game room." Nina said. She showed them where to go, and they walked in on Patricia and Eddie snogging on the couch and Mick asleep on the floor. The cop cleared his throat and Patricia and Eddie broke apart.

"Is this Mick Campbell." the officer asked, motioning to the boy passed out on the floor. Everyone nodded. A few people shook him awake.

"Ugh. Head." Mick mumbled. The officer sniffed him.

"Drunk." he muttered. "They're all drunk. Take them down to the station."

"Oh really?" Eddie whined. "Second time in a week."

"Sucks to suck." Ben spat.

"So you're telling me that you were asleep while all the bottle smashing was going on?" The cop asked Mick.

"No, I don't remember anything. Like nothing about tonight." Mic admitted.

"Because you're so drunk huh? How many times has this happened?"

"Maybe 4?"

The cops realized that they wouldn't get anything from Mick, so they moved on to Ben.

"So you smashed all the bottles?" the cop asked.

"I was pissed. My girlfriend dumped me for some other guy." Ben slurred.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

They went through several people, till they finally got to Eddie.

"Good to see you again Mr. Miller." the officer said.

"Ya, hi."

"So, how drunk are you?"

"Not as drunk as usual. Me and my umm girlfriend had a drinking contest several hours ago. Then we fell asleep. Now I'm hungover."

"You hesitated on girlfriend."

"Ya, because I just asked her to be my girlfriend. When we had the drinking contest she wasn't m girlfriend yet."

"Who wasn't?"

"Patricia."

"As in the girl who testified for you?"

"Yes."

"So she lied. It was a date when you two met in the woods the night of Joys death."

"No, it wasn't a date. And we actually were arguing, we just ended up making out against a tree."

"I see. So are you the one who stole Bens girlfriend?"

"Uh really, the rumors spread to the cops too? We've been hooking up for a little while now. She thought it was nothing at first, but then she started to like me. And I think I'm in love with her."

"Bring her in here."

After questioning Patricia for a while, the cops decided to let the kids off the hook since they couldn't find anything too bad, they just got drunk, and no matter how many times they gave then community service they kept getting drunk.  
Eddie took Patricia's hand on his own and the two walked out of the police station, smiling.

"I can't believe we got away with it!" Patricia remarked.

"They got tired of punishing us." Eddie said.

"Well, they'll never be able to shut these parties down forever. And the first one of junior year was a... Wait junior year..."

"We are juniors now you know."

"No, Joy always told me that I'd end up in Micks parents room during junior year. It's junior year. I was in there, and who is it because of?" Eddie gasped.

"Jerome. So your saying..."

"What if Jerome's J?

"Oh my gosh. And Alfie dared us to have that drinking contest as if to get us warmed up! What if J is more than one person!?"

"This is insane."

"Agreed Yacker."

**Authors note: Just assume that they took Mara to the station as well and found her in the bathroom. But, I mean the poor girl! Does she have feelings for Mick or Jerome? And will Mick remember what happened? And what did happen between Jerome and Willow? Will Mara and willow be able to mend their friendship? And is our favorite comedy double act actually J? Or could it be someone else? And who is Willow going to end up with? So, basically, this chapter left us with a lot of questions. But, one things for certain, Peddie is officially a couple and Ben is out of the picture- for now. Next chapter:**  
**-Willow and Mara friendship**  
**- Cute Peddie**  
**- JasonxWillow**  
**- Yet another visit from the cops**  
**- A MAJOR plot twist (or 2)**

**So, in the next chapter you have something to really look forward to! So be prepared because I (at least I hope I will) will completely shock you. Oh, and I should've said this in the last chapter but were at about the halfway point! The future chapters will all be pretty long because basically we uncover something and get closer to the truth in every chapter from this point on.**

**Responses:**

**Sibuna4260: Always more Peddie to come!**

**LoveWillRemember: Lets just say, Ben is NOT going to be happy for-pretty much the rest of the story.**

**Sinfullysarcastic: Haha any chance I get to show Eddie being adorable I always take! And thank you! Personally I don't really ship Mickra either, I awkwardly cross ship Peddie and Micktricia. I LOVE doing the flashbacks and soon you'll get to see my personal favorite ;)**

**Britt13: More Peddie is coming! Believe me, the later into the story we go, the more Peddie there is! And I've considered doing the Patricia being prego thing, but I decided against it because almost every fanfic I read these days it happens and I wanted to be more original! Plus, they're only juniors and I want them to have a bit more freedom- for now.**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: I honestly thought I'd make people sick of Peddie but you guys love it as much as I do! Next chapter has some Peddie flufff.**

**Bondlikesuperglue: Mickra is certainly going to have an interesting time moving forward.. Mara clearly still has some left over feelings for Jerome.**

**SilverPebbbles: Peddie is really embracing the happiness right now, but, like every couple, they will have to have some difficulty in the future. But hey, let's focus on now! And J has some more tricks up his or her sleeve, don't believe anything yet!**

**R: Thank youu!I And I hope you enjoyed the rest of the party.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: So, by the end of this chapter you will know one member of the J Team. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Sunday morning, Mara was still crying. She was confused. KT and Patricia were with her up in her room. KT had just made some of her famous hot chocolate for them.

"No, no I did not! That's just offensive!" Patricia giggled into the phone. "Oh shut up. Haha oh my god don't you dare repeat that!"

"Is she STILL talking to Eddie?" KT whispered to Mara.

"Oh ya. She's been laughing like an insane person for the past 5 minutes." Mara whispered back.

"Umm Eddie, I gotta go, my friends are whispering about how annoying our conversation is." Patricia said into the phone, glaring at the girls. "Ya, I'll meet you at the ice cream parlor at 1. Ok. Ok. Bye." And she hung up the phone.

"Sorry!" KT said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see him in a few hours anyway." KT and Mara eyed each other.

"Really?" Mara asked. "Cause normally you would rip our heads off."

"She's going through the honey moon stage. When your in a new insanely happy relationship." KT explained.

"Oh shut up! I've never actually has a 'honey moon stage' before and I'm really happy." Patricia defended.

"Eddie makes her so happy." Mara smiled.

"She smiled!" Patricia cried. "Little miss frowny face finally smiled!"

"Ya, and I think I'm ready to talk now." Mara said.

"Oh good. I need to know what happened. I feel so out of the loop." KT said.

"That's what you and Amber get for leaving early cause you wanted to have a slumber party without us." Patricia scoffed.

"Well," Mara said. "After Mick and I kissed, he fell asleep. He was super drunk. So I knew he didn't actually wanna kiss me, or like me. He was still asleep when I walked out of the game room. Then I saw Jerome kissing Willow."

"Why on earth would Willow do that?!" KT gasped.

"Because," Patricia said. "When Willow gets drunk she turns into a serious bitch. She probably doesn't even remember it."

"How could Jerome get over me so fast?" Mara started to cry again.

"He saw you with Mick. He probably figured you were over him and that he needed to get over it." Patricia explained.

"I don't know what to do." Mara said.

"You should at least call Willow. We've been shutting her out. And I bet she doesn't remember kissing Jerome." Patricia said.

"Ugh fine. I'll talk to Willow." Mara sighed.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me." Mara said to Willow at the coffee shop. "I know I've been shutting you out since the party."

"Actually, you all have been. And I don't even remember what I did." Willow said.

"You... You were super drunk and you kissed Jerome."

"I WHAT!?"

"So I'll take it you don't remember."

"I think I'd feel insanely bad if I had."

"Patricia told me she thought you didnt do it on purpose."

"Never. I'm so sorry Mars."

"Its ok Willow, I forgive you." Mara smiled.

* * *

Amber was extremely alert Monday morning at school. J hadnt left her alone since the party, and frankly she was about to snap. It shouldn't have bothered her so much, but it did. She was boy-crazy Amber, but J knew it was just an was extremely jumpy, and was scared someone was going to hurt her at any moment. Suddenly, her phone buzzed again.

**Aww Ambs, you seem tensed. Want me to let you out? We may be able to compromise. Meet in the woods behind the school tonight at 8. You tell NO ONE and bring nothing. I will check all your pockets. See you then, or else.**  
**-J**

Amber gasped. She couldn't believe J was going to meet her in person. That means shed know who J is... And she could tell the police. This could work.

"Hey Amber!" Willow called.

"Hi Willow. Mara told me you guys made up."

"Ya we did, I honestly didn't even know what id done. And when she told me, I felt sooo bad! You wanna head to Winklers home room?"

"Ya sure." Amber said with a smile. She felt kind of, happy. She was getting out. She would do anything to get out.

* * *

After the bell rang, the students started to exit. As Willow, was almost out the door, Jason said, "Uh, Willow, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure Jason. What is it?" Willow asked.

"Just wanting to see how you've been holding up."

"Just fine. You?"

"Awful. Can you believe they still don't know who killed her!? Can't they just figure it out and move on. It's bringing the rest of us down."

"Well, Jason, it's better that it goes unsolved than have it still be thought to be Eddie."

"Cause your friends going out with him? I don't think that should be enough for him to get away with it."

"No, he didn't do it. We have proof. I heard her scream for crying out loud."

"You don't have proof. There's still a chance he did it. They couldve met up again after where the picture was taken."

"Eddie wouldn't do that. He loves Patricia, no way would be kill her best friend."

"Love, its so stupid."

"Tell me about it. It's too confusing too hard."

"I agree 100% Willow."

"Really? Who were you... If you don't mind me asking?" Jason got an uneasy look.

"I can't say."

"Oh, well I'm so sorry. I'm here for you, just like you've been here for me."

"You're like a nicer version of Joy, more perfect." Willow flinched at this.

"Excuse..." But she was stopped by Jason putting his lips on hers. What on earth was she doing? Kissing a teacher. She was kissing back. She was kissing a teacher back. What on earth?

Suddenly they heard a screech.

"What in the name of Jesus?" another teacher cries, standing at the door.

And just like that Willow was being comforted by her friends, watching as Jason Winkler was hauled away by the police.

"He totally took advantage of me." Willow cried into KTs arms.

"I know. And he's a criminal for doing that. Dont worry, he won't be picking on you again any time soon." KT said. Suddenly, all the girl's phones buzzed.

**Seems Winkler had a thing for younger girls. Check the attachment.**  
**-J**

The girls opened the attachment and gasped. It was Joy and Jason. Making out in Jason's car. The night of Joys death.

* * *

At 8 o'clock sharp Amber ran behind the school woods. Sure enough, there stood a tall black figure. Amber walked closer wanting to see the face.

"Don't come any closer." A male voice warned. Amber knew she recognized it, but it wasn't Alfies. It didn't sound anything like Alfie. Patricia had told them the Jerome theory, but he didn't sound like Jerome either.

"Who are you?" Amber asked.

The figure stepped closer to her, revealing the face. Amber gasped. No. It couldn't be.

"Ben?! What the hell?!" Amber gasped.

"Shhh."

"You're J?"

"I'm HELPING J. Ever since J sent me that photo of Patricia and Eddie after his trial, I wanted nothing but revenge. J took me in after the fight, asking if I would help them out. So I did."

"Them? How many are there?"

"I don't know. I just assumed it was more than one. I've never met the person in charge. He or she just sends me orders."

"And you've been the one torturing me?"

"Yes. I didn't want too, but J forced me. I much wouldve rathered to torture Eddie. But now him and Patricia are so happy together. I hate it. The person in charge said that we will get revenge."

"Who's we?" Amber asked.

"You and me. We're going to break them up and make them miserable."

**Authors Note: Ben has been helping J! And now him and Amber are going destroy Peddie! Grrrrrr! Will true love conquer all? So basically, if you were confused, Amber is now part of the "J Team" because she wanted to stop being tortured. And now she can't go to the cops because she's involved. How will this end? And what will the girls do with the Jason photo? Were reaching the climax, and the leader of the J Team is soon to be revealed as well as the killer. Tell me your theories! I know there wasn't THAT much Peddie but the next chapter is Peddie centered. Also, some serious pain is coming for all 4 of the girls. Be prepared! Next chapter will be intense! Get some tissues because I'm probably going to break your hearts.**

**Responses:**

**cruzguadalupe6: More Jara is coming I promise!**

**Torispeace: Ok, let me start by saying how awesome you are! I literally had the biggest smile on my face reading the review! This is going to be long... So 1st order of business! Project Free TV is a good site! If you want, I can send you a link when I get home from vacation on Monday! The show is literally AMAZING! And I'm glad I have you frazzled! Don't worry, everything will clear up soon! And turns out Benny is even more bad than we thought! Ok, so here is the general breakdown (although a lot of things are different).**  
**Mara is based on Spencer**  
**Patricia is based on Hanna (for the most part.)**  
**Willow is based in Aria**  
**KT is based on Emily**  
**But, they are also still very unique!**

**FNRutterHoa: All I can say is, Fabina will be worth the wait (it's a long wait I'm sorry for that!) but thanks so much!**

**Sibuna4260: I hope I shocked you... I literally can't wait to post the next chapter... But Ben and Amber spell trouble for Peddie.**

**LoveWillRemember: Peddie just keeps getting better by the chapter. Chapter 11, that's got some good Peddie. You could say im obsessed...**

**Britt13: Huh. I hope I don't crush your heart too hard! Next chapter- rough chapter. But I promise you something good with come out of it!**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: JasonxWillow was basically just their little awkward moment before Jason got arrested... Ya awkward!**

**Hbhs12: You learned who 1/2 of J is! Of course the master mind hasn't been revealed yet...**

**SilverPebbbles: The JasonxWillow was a bit one sided... The illegal side. But, in the next chapter you will get a major clue that will lead you in the right direction!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Crazy chapter! It's a bit longer than some of the previous ones, I know I'm a bit unpredictable with chapter length. Sometimes I just have a lot to say! You might cry a little, or scream. Oh, and we're starting to reach the climax of the story. I know. I know. That means its nearly over. But who knows? Maybe there will be a sequel. (Oh,who am i kidding?! Im almost finished with the sequel!) In this chapter we get a lot of important clues about who J is. I will be honest, my clues that I've planted have been extremely difficult to pick up. No one is really on a lead at the moment. Don't worry. You will feel differently after this chapter. Also, I know you guys wanna see more of Fabian and Nina. I don't know if Fabina will come into play, but you never know right. Not this chapter, but the next one you will get to see a bit of those two. Anyway, I've been babbling a while. You NEED to read till the very end. Trust me. It's important!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Ben watched from around the corner and Eddie and Patricia walked down the hall hand in hand. Unlike when they used to do this, Ben noticed that Patricia looked happy. Happier than happy. And he hated it. How come another guy was making the girl who was supposed to be his girlfriend so happy? He didn't deserve her. He was going to end it. Ben hit send.

Eddie kissed Patricia goodbye as he dropped her at her class. Thats when his phone buzzed.

**In love with her are we? So is every other guy in school. She'll find someone better by next week. Don't get your hopes up Eddieo.**  
**-J**

Eddie couldn't help but feel hurt. Was J right? It was no secret that most people were jealous of their relationship, but he didn't actually care. Eddie was pretty certain J was Jerome, and he couldnt understand why someone who was once fairly close with would want to ruin his happiness.

Amber was watching Eddie from around another corner. She saw his reaction to the text, and realized the plan was working. She should be proud of the good work her and Ben had done. The leader, whoever it was, would be pleased. But she wasn't. She felt awful. Patricia and Eddie were so happy together. They deserved to be happy. Why her and the "J Team" wanted to take them down so much didn't make sense. It didn't seem fair or right.

* * *

Mara sat in the courtyard by herself waiting for the other girls. Suddenly, she saw Mick. She waved to him.

"Hi Mick. I thought you got suspended?" she asked. Mick sat down across from her.

"I did. But its over now. Thank god." Mick told her. "The funny thing is, I don't remember even a minute of that party. Its all a blur to me."

"Is it really? You dont remember anything?"

"Why, did something important happen?" Mara gulped at his question.

"We danced, and then you took me to the game room. And we kissed."

"We did?"

"Yes."

"How was it?" Mick said with a smirk. Mara's expression changeD to look completely horrified. _That's_ the first thing he asked?

"It was fine." she said a bit coldly. "Is that really all you wanted to know?"

"Don't be mad Mara. I don't know what you expected me to say."

"To be honest, neither did I."

"Look, Mara, you're a really great girl, don't get me wrong, but I've kissed a different girl at every single one of my parties. That doesn't mean it meant something."

"I thought we liked each other."

"Maybe we did, but I don't remember it."

"Ugh you..." But before Mara could finish, Patricia came up from behind and dumped a whole bottle of water on Micks head.

"Jerk face much?" she said when he turned around.

"What the hell Williamson?!" Mick cried.

"You're a man whore bitch. Now if you'll move, that's my seat. Do her a favor and don't talk to Mara again." Patricia spat. Mick got up and practically ran away. Patricia sat down.

"That was amazing!" Mara praised.

"Ya well, I heard the whole conversation up from 'Ive kissed a different girl at every single one of my parties' and figured you'd want him to get what he deserved."

"God, I'd hate to be dumped by you." Mara chuckled.

"Me too." A voice said from behind. Eddie put his hands around Patricias shoulders and embraced her.

"Eddie." Patricia whined like a small child. Eddie kissed her cheek then sat down next to her.

"You should've seen her Eddie. She totally just dumped water all over Mick Campbell." Mara said.

"Damn. You're feeling fiesty aren't you." Eddie teased. Patricia rolled her eyes, still smiling and slapped him playfully. Mara smiled at the happy couple.

"Hey guys." KT said, walking over with Amber.

"I see you two are still together." Amber observed.

"Eh, I don't know. He's just ok." Patricia said sarcastically.

"Ya, and this one is all beauty. She's a pure idiot and clearly is boring." Eddie joked. The two chuckled.

Ambers face was smiling, but inside she was full of concern. Had Eddie not taken the text to heart? Why was he joking around about their relationship? Wasn't it actually supposed to be at steak? She pulled out her phone and texted Ben:

**I don't think the plan worked. Time for stage 2.**  
**-Amber**

He replied:

**That's your move. BREAK her.**  
**-Ben**

Break her? That was harsh. Wasn't Ben supposed to be in love with this girl? And now he wants to hurt her? This was all so messed up. Unfortunately for Amber, there was no going back.

* * *

Patricia was walking home from school. She was happy. She had been for a few days now. It was Eddie. He had a good effect on her. All that was about to change. Patricia felt her phone buzz.

**Seems like you might be in love Patty. Think again. I've been telling you all along, you're going to get your heart broken. And heart break doesn't mend easily. Don't say I didn't warn you when you're suffering eternally.**  
**-J**

Patricia clutched the phone to her chest. She suddenly felt incredibly nauseous.

* * *

Eddie was just sitting around, working on his report for English. He was trying at all costs to ignore the text he'd gotten from J earlier that day. But it wasn't working. Why J would say something like that, he didn't know. He didnt want to believe it. Another text came in.

**Have you talked to your girlfriend in the past hour? Me neither. Where is she? Why is she avoiding you? Did you know she's avoiding you? So many questions. Why don't you ask her?**  
**-J**

J just wouldn't stop would they? He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't think Patricia was avoiding him, but he wanted to be sure of that. He called her.

The call was canceled

She'd canceled his call? Was she actually avoiding him?

He called again.

Nothing. What was going on with her? She always picked up almost right away when he called.

He tried a third time.  
She answered.

"Yacker! You finally picked up." he said into the phone. THe other line was silent. "Patricia? Are you there?"

There was a loud sigh.

"Ya I'm here." the female voice said back.

"Why did you cancel my calls?"

"I didn't feel like talking. I don't feel like talking."

"Is everything alright? I just saw you at school and you were fine."

"I'm alright Eddie. I just... Can you come over? I want to talk to you in person." Eddie bolted up and grabbed his jacket.

"Ya. I'm on my way." And he hung up.

* * *

There was a knock at Willows bedroom door. In walked KT smiling sympathetically at her friend. Willow was curled up in a pile of blankets.

"How've you been?" KT asked.

"Numb." Willow said. "Everyone has been asking so many questions. The police, my parents, the reporters. I can't take it."

"I can't believe this happened to you. If only we'd stayed behind an extra minute, we could've stopped it."

"I didn't think he was going to kiss me. Hes been talking to me about Joy, trying to comfort me. I thought it was comforting at least. But after what J sent us, I know he does that to all his students."

"I know. I've been thinking a lot about that picture. It was taken the night of Joy's death for sure. But, what if he wasn't actually like in love with her. What if he was planning to kill her?"

"You think Jason killed Joy?"

"Its a possibility. I looked him up online. Turns out he has an aggressive destructive disorder." KT informed.

" A what?!"

"It's this condition where you lure people in and try and get close to them so you can hurt them later on."

"Oh my god. What more proof do we need? Jason killed Joy! I knew it wasn't Alfie!"

"Alfie still could be J. And Jerome too."

"I don't know. I don't think Jerome's J."  
"Why not?"

"I started to remember I bit more about the night of the party. Jerome and I didn't just randomly start kissing. We were dared too. I think whoever that person was had known Mara was coming. They were setting her up. I can't remember who gave us that dare, but whoever it is, must be J." Willow said.

"Oh my gosh! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!" KT cried.

"I will try to, can you call the other girls and make sure they know?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Eddie sat across from Patricia on her bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I ummm, I don't really know what to say. This is so much harder than I thought it would be."

"What's so much harder? Oh my gosh. Youre breaking up with aren't you." he gasped. "J was right. You did find someone better didn't you? I should've known." Eddie started to stand up and walked away, but Patricia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"J told you I found someone better?"

"Whoever it is said you would. That I was just another one of your lousy boyfriends who you'd never love."

"That's not true at all. Actually the opposite. J keeps telling me that we're going to end up breaking up. Getting our hearts broken and suffer eternally. We can't fall in love with each other."

"Well I already have. I thought we agreed not to late J get in the way of our relationship." Patricia gasped. Did he just admit he was in love with her? Boys told her they loved her all the time. But this was different. Exactly what J had warned her about. She loved him too. She was going to get her heart broken. She'd never get over it! She had to put her force field up. She had to save herself.

"Not let J in our relationship?! You're such a hypocrite! You believed that I'd found someone else because of J!" she cried. She didn't want to push him away, but she had to.

"Thats because I'm afraid that now I'm just the Ben in the equation." Eddie started to calm down. He couldn't let himself loose her. Not like this.

"Why would you even think that? Are you still hooked on the whole Ben thing? Ben wasn't right for me. I TOLD you. I never actually liked him. I actually did like you."

"Did?" Eddie said sadly. Patricia realized she may have taken it too far. She didn't actually want them to break up. No. This cant happen. It had to. It can't. It had to happen!

"That's not what I meant!" she said, ignoring her conscience. "That's not even close, I mean, yes I..."

But then her phone rang. Patricia looked at who it was. KT. She'd have to call her back. She canceled the call.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked, voice cracking.

"No one." Patricia said.

"No it was obviously someone. Was it the person you're replacing me with?"

"What? Eddie I'm not replacing you!"

"How do I know that when you can't even tell me the truth?"

"I... Why don't you trust me?!" Tears were escaping from Patricias eyes. This was it. Heartbreak. It was awful. J was right. She had to end it before thing could get worse.

"I want to trust you."

"Eddie. I can't do it. I cant do this anymore. J is right. We both are going to end up in a world of pain."

"Patricia. No please. Don't do this." Eddie begged. Tears were forming in the boy's eyes. The girl was already crying.

"I don't really have a choice. Just... Just don't make it harder than it already is."

"You do have a choice! I can't just leave the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Eddie stop. Just please go." Eddie inhaled a sharp breath. Never in his life had he been so sad. Felt so alone. Even when his parents divorced, even though all the struggle, it had never felt so awful. He was crushed.

"Fine." he managed to choke out.

Once he had exited Patricia collapsed into a pile of sobs. She didn't normally cry. Ever. But now in the past few weeks shed cried quite often. It made her feel so weak and helpless. Never in her life had she felt like this. KT called her again. She picked up, sobbing into the phone.

"Patricia?!" KT gasped. "Oh my god what happened? Are you ok?"

"No. Eddie and I we..."

"You what? Did you have a fight?"

"Yes. We broke up."

"WHAT?! No that's not possible! You guys are perfect for each other." Patricia just cried more. "It will be ok Trix. We're on our way over alright?"

"Ok." Patricia sniffled.

* * *

"That's crazy." Patricia sniffled as Willow and Kt told her everything that had happened. Mara was hugging Patricia tightly, trying to comfort her. Just when it seemed like Patricia had cried out her tears, more spilled out of her eyes.

"We know. Willow has to remember who it was that gave the dare. It must be that person." Kt said.

"Well, it has to be one of the people you were playing truth or dare with." Mara realized.

"I was playing with Patricia and Eddie, but they, ummm, left." Willow said, and as she did Patricia cried a bit more. "So it was left with me, Alfie, Jerome, Nina and Fabian since Amber and KT left."

"4 people it could be. That actually narrows it down quite a bit." KT said.

"Ya it does. And two of them are our previous suspects. Now since we think it's not Jerome, it must be Alfie. It has to be him because he hated Joy more than anyone else." Patricia said.

"I think if it was Alfie it would be too obvious." Mara said.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"I'm saying, J would want to cover up their hate for Joy knowing that if they exposed it we'd catch them." Mara explained.

"Thats actually so smart." Patricia praised. Suddenly, all the girl's phones beeped.

**Getting warmer huh? Congrats. Oh and Patricia, way to ditch him! You should've seen his face. I have a bit of a surprise for you. You wanna know what's up with our favorite little pedophile? Come to the clearing in the woods just as the sun sets.**  
**-J**

"Oh my gosh." Willow said. "Are we going to meet J?"

"I think we might." Mara said, a little scared.

"Good." Patricia spat. "Whoever it is won't live to see tomorrow."

* * *

Just as the sun went down, the girls walked over to the clearing in the woods. It was dark now, so they were all using flashlights. They all wanted to find J. They searched around every corner and every bush for where this person could be hiding.

Suddenly, Willow screamed in the center of the clearing. Mara, Patricia and KT ran over to see what had happened. Willow shined her flashlight on what she'd seen. It was a body bag.

"Who is that!?" Willow cried.

"Only one way to find out. A sure hope it's J." Patricia said. She walked over to the body bag and unzipped it. She gasped when the saw the face...

**Authors note: I know, it was insanely long and took me FOREVER to write. However, didn't you like it? Well, I'm sure you didn't like the peddie breakup (if you liked it then you make me cry because you don't ship them) but you just had to read it. Imagine how hard it was for me to write a the depressing stuff! And I pretty much just told you who J is. I mean, if you don't already know then don't try to hard to figure it out, but hey I really needed to give you a better clue! Now I'm sure someone will get it, however I'm not telling if you're right. And it's still a HUGE shock! Oh, and what's all this about Jason? An aggressive destructive disorder? (I don't think it's actually a real thing, I kind of made it up, but it plays a very important role.) Convinced he killed Joy? Well, I'm sure when you find out who the killer actually is you're gonna wish it was Jason. Oops, I mean, there's still a chance he actually killed her. And cliffy! Who's in the body bag? Oh and I apologize for Patty being so OOC with all the crying. But if you were her you'd cry too! Just have faith in me and know how much a love peddie. Next chapter is just as intense if not more than this one. I'm pretty sure we only have 2 or 3 chapters left!**

**Responses:**

**Torispeace: I have to admit, Ben was the obvious one. But, now with the clue I just gave you I'm sure you can figure it out! And sorry about the fork! Do I have more links? Hahaha do you know what I do in my free time?! (And I'm only half kidding :P) But I can PM you better links tomorrow! And also, if you have Netflix I think the 1st 3 seasons are on there.**

**Houseofanubislover89: Sorry about peddie.. It killed me. But, this is no where near the end. And Ben, well, he's going to have it rough. He WILL get what he deserves.**

**Sibuna4260: It was very much 50/50 on who suspected Ben and who didn't, but now you have everything you need to figure out who Big J and the killer are!**

**LoveWillRemember: Oh don't you worry, Ben IS NOT getting away with it.**

**Britt13: I'm sorry! Poor Peddie they are so heartbroken! But, trust me, there won't be a chapter without Peddie! Next chapter will be adorable, though they are broken up.**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: Oooo Jason! That clue I gave was dedicated to you! But, Jason and Willow are going to have a tough time having a relationship.**

**SilverPebbbles: Don't you dare give up on Walfie! And Amber feels guilty, but scared. Dont worry. Ben, Amber, and whoever Big J is will get what's coming to them!**

**Bondlikesuperglue: Shhh! Hehe thats actually in the next chapter! I can't wait. And yes, I have to admit Ben was the most obvious member. I would say the most shocking moment is either why the killer killed Joy, or the last person to join the J team.**

**Don't you worry, Ben will get what he deserves! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: This chapter is going to be insane. But, before I address that can I just tell you something that bugs me? So im on instagram right? And I'm just looking under #Peddie like I do, and then I see this person ranting about how we "religiousy" ship Peddie. Well, I am PROUD to say I religiously ship Peddie with all my heart. So stop getting up in my face. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT LOVE IS. So, this chapter is dedicated to all those religious Peddie shippers out there! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned HOA then there would be a spin off called "Peddie Goes to College" and if I owned PLL then Ezria would still be together.**

* * *

Patricia unzipped the body bag and gasped at the face inside.

"GUYS!" she called. The other girls ran over and looked in the bag.

"Jason?!" Willow cried.

"Mr Winkler's... Dead?!" Mara said. "No! How will we ever no if he killed Joy?!"

"This is a complete disaster!" KT sighed. Another text came in.

**Gotcha! Did you actually think I would give you the information you needed that easy? Not likely. Here's some advice, stop looking while you can. Or else.**  
**-J**

"WE WILL NEVER STOP BITCH!" Patricia screamed.

"Patricia!" Mara said. "J is probably watching us! Whoever it is could hurt us!"

"Good! I hope they do! J has taken everything from me! They may as well take my life too!" Patricia started to cry again.

"Patricia! Don't you are say that!" KT scolded.

"J took Eddie from me. I hate J!" Patricia screamed.

"We all hate J. But just because this person is out to get us doesn't mean we should just give up on living!" KT said.

"Relax. I'm not suicidal!" Patricia sassed.

Suddenly, a liquid trickled past Willow foot.

"Guys! What is that!" she cried. Mara looked down at it.

"I think it's gasoline." she said.

"EWWW! It's on me! Gross!" Willow cried.

"Gasoline, as in, to spread fire." Patricia gasped.

And that's when the flame broke out. It spread like lightning on the gasoline, and before she knew it, it was burning on Willows foot.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pain.

"Willow!" KT cried. "Stop, drop and roll!"

"That's not gonna work! Theres fire EVERYWHERE!" Patricia cried. "Just stomp on the ground."

Willow did as Patricia said, and eventually the flame went out. That didn't change the fact that they were surrounded by it. The oxygen was becoming scarce.

"Guys!" Patricia gasped. "None of us are going to make it! We have to stop the fire! I have water in my bag!"

"Were gonna need a whole ocean to stop the fire!" KT said.

"We just need enough so we can get out and get help!" Patricia said.

"But in odds to get your bag you will have to cross the flame!" Mara cried.

"It's better to sacrifice one than lose four!" Patricia said boldly.

"Stop! No! You're not taking one for the team!" Willow said.

"Too late." Patricia said. She ran to the flame and jumped over it. The palm of her hand was slightly hit by the flame. There was no fire on it, but I started to bleed like crazy.

"Oww." Patricia groaned, trying to shake her hand out. She ran to the bag and pulled out the water. She poured it all over the patch of fire between the girls and the exit. Just as she did they all ran. (Willow was being carried by Mara and KT.)

* * *

Patricia sat patiently on the hospital bed as the doctor but stitches into her hand.

"So, your hand hit the flame?" he asked.

"Ya. I had to jump over it to get the water we needed to get out." Patricia explained.

"That was very heroic of you."

"Thanks. We had to get out so I did what I had to."

"Well, you are all set. Stay here for about 10 minutes to get some more oxygen, but then you can go see your friends."

* * *

Mara knew she shouldn't have. Patricia was going to kill her. But he had to know. So she decided to call Eddie on Patricia's phone.

"Hello?" he answered glumly.

"Eddie. Hi. This is Mara."

"Why are you calling me from Patricias phone?"

"Don't get snippy with me. There was a fire and we got caught in it."

"What?!" Eddies voice filled with panic.

"Relax! Patricia's fine, she just had to get a few stitches. I know she wouldn't want me calling you, but I think you could comfort her."

"Mara, I'm already in my car. I will be at the hospital in 5 minutes. Thanks for calling."

Before she could respond, Eddie hung up.

"Talk about dedication." Mara mumbled.

"Did you call Eddie?" KT asked.

"Yep. And the second I said there was a fire he got into his car and started driving here." Mara told her.

"Wow. How J managed to break them up, I have no idea."

"Same here!"

"I feel like we should call Alfie." KT said.

"What?" Mara asked. "Why?"

"You said yourself, he probably isn't J. And Willow probably wants him here, you know secretly."

"You think she still likes him?" KT nodded. "Oh fine. Call him."

"Hello." Alfie said.

"Hi Alfie." KT said into the phone. "It's KT. Something's happened."  
KT continued to explain everything to Alfie on the phone as Eddie rushed in.

"Where is she?!" he panted.

"She hasn't come out yet." Mara informed him.

"Is that a bad sign?!"

"No, it just means she hasn't come out yet."

"I could've been there for her. I could've protected her. This is all my fault!" Eddie babbled, pacing back and forth.

"Its not your fault." Mara said. "She saved us all. You should be proud."

"I'm always proud of her. She probably would've died just to get you guys out."

"She almost did. Listen, i don't want to get involved but why did you guys break up?"

"Long story." Eddie sighed. "J knew our weaknesses. He or she got to us both. Before we knew it we were scared of our relationship."

"That's awful."

"I'm gonna go see if shes come out yet. I can't wait any longer!" Eddie got up and went searching for Patricia.

As he ran down the halls, he eventually crashed into her.

"Did you follow me here?" she mocked.

"No. Mara called me. I'm worried. Really worried actually." Eddie told her. He looked down at her bandaged hand.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Patricia said. She started to walk away. Eddie grabbed her good hand.

"Please don't push me away Yack... Patricia." he begged. Patricia sighed, not wanting to give in.

"How much did Mara tell you?" she asked, more calmed. The two were standing in the hospital hall still.

"Just that you risked your life for theirs. I knew you would. When Mara called me I was horrified that something life threatening could've happened. What if... Earlier today... Was the last time I ever saw you."

"I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't die without saying goodbye first."

Eddie looked like he was about to cry. Patricia couldn't take it anymore. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well, no intention to let go in a million years.

"Patricia." Eddie whispered. "Together or apart, i will always be here for you. Thats a promise."

"Ditto." She whispered back.

"You have no idea how much I love you." he mumbled. "You were right. I ended up heartbroken."

"Better now than when things are even more serious right?" Patricia sniffled.

"Right." Eddie gulped. They were still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"I'm glad you're ok." Alfie said to Willow. She was sitting in a hospital bed, foot propped up.

"Thanks for coming Alfie. KT told me she called you." Willow said.

"She did. And I'm glad. I wanted to talk to you. I heard about what happened with Mr. Winkler." Willow's cheeks turned red.

"You did?"

"Ya. I can't believe someone has the nerve to take advantage of you like that. I shouldn't have been avoiding you this long. Joys gone. That means that certain things that kept us apart before shouldn't now." Willow smiled.

"You wannabe friends again?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh."

"I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend."

"What?!"

"Ya."

"Alfie, I would love to!"

"Great." Alfie took her hand and smiled.

* * *

The next day at school was a world of awkward. Everyone had heard about the fire. But more importantly, the breakup. Patricia and Eddie both got loads of looks that day. Some were happy that they were now both available. Some were filled of sympathy. Some were confused. They tried to avoid talking to each other, or looking at each other.

Eddie finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey." he said to Patricia by her locker.

"Hi." she mumbled.

"How's your hand?"

"It's better. Thanks for asking."

"You been getting a lot of looks?"

"Tons. I'm the center of gossip. Even higher than Willow and Alfie."

"Ya, that was kind of a shock."

"Not really. They've liked each other for a long time."

"Oh. " Suddenly, Patricia dropped one of her books. Both her and Eddie went down to get it. As the both tried to pick the book up, their hands touched. Eddie looked up and so did Patricia.

"Sorry." they both said, still not letting go.

They just stayed crouched there staring into each others eyes. Before they could stop it, they were both leaning in. Before they could stop it, there lips touched momentarily, until Patricia hastily broke away. She grabbed the book, shut her locker and walked off quickly. She hoped no one had seen the event that had just happened. Unfortunately for her, someone had.

"Broke up did you?" Ben asked, coming from around the corner. "You're going through guys fast Williamson."

"Get away from me Ben." Patricia tried to keep walking, but Ben stepped in front of her. "Ben! Don't make me punch you're guts out!"

"You wouldn't dare." Ben said, pulling a gun from his pocket and pointing at her.

"BEN?! Why the hell do you have that?" she cried.

"Listen sweetheart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you're never going to see Eddie again. C'mon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, come with me now, or a bullet is going in Eddies head!" Patricia gulped.

What was up with him? Was Ben actually this jealous?

"Fine. Take me."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Patricia asked Ben. She was now in the passenger seat of his car as he drove.

"A place where we can be together." Ben told her.

"Let's not forget how you threatened to shoot me."

"Indirectly. I didn't say I was going to."

"Who told you Eddie and I broke up?"

"No one had to tell me. I broke you guys up."

"WHAT?!" Patricia gasped. "GOD DAMN IT! You're J!"

"Wow. Aren't you smart."

"SHIT."

"Language please."

"So, you've been trying to make me miserable because you were jealous. I get that. But then why did you set us all on fire huh? And what about the other girls? What did they ever do to you?"

"Oh, you misunderstood. I'm not the J. I'm J's helper."

"What?"

"Ya, me... And Amber are J's helpers. We broke you guys up."

"Amber. We trusted her!"

"Aww Trix, she wasn't on our side the whole time. We tortured her into it. She didn't have much of a choice."

"Ok. Whatever. Who's the main J? Your leader?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! BEN!"

"Calm down. No one knows."

"What a big help you are. Do you at least know who killed Joy?"

"Eddie hasn't told you?"

"What?"

"Eddie knows who killed her."

"He does?! How?"

"Shut up would you. Were almost there."

"Almost where exactly?"

"Pinewoods Mental Hospital. Where you're going to live for the rest of your life because you see dead people."

"What?!"

"Yes. Poor little Patricia Williamson keeps seeing her best friend Joy who passed away everywhere she looks."

"You know that's not even close to being true."

"It's not? Then how come you keep getting texts from her?"

"Because the asshole driving this car a jealous."

"Not funny. You know what? Why don't we just end this now." Ben pulled out the gun again.

"Ben. You can't kill me. You told me you loved me." Patricia cried, jumping out of the car. Ben stopped the car and ran after her.

"I do love you. That's why I'm doing this. You're insane Patricia. Dumping me for him. I want to fix your mental disorder." Patricia ran into the woods, as fat as she could. Ben jumped out in front of her.

"BEN!" she cried.

Ben pulled the gun up to her and was ready to shoot. Patricia's father had trained her of she was ever to come into a situation like this. She grabbed the pocket knife from her pocket and stabbed Ben in the chest. He fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Patricia had killed someone. She'd kill her ex-boyfriend.

"Ah." Patricia croaked. She was gasping over and over.

"Patricia?" A familiar voice asked. "Is that you?" Patricia turned around to see Fabian standing there.

"Fabian." Patricia gasped.

"Hi. I was just visiting my aunt in the asylum when I heard a scream and... OH MY!"

"Please, it's not what it looks like. He was going to shoot me!"

"Patricia..." Fabian trembled. "We need to get help."

Fabian guided Patricia back into the asylum, leaving Bens body behind. Patricia figured that she was safe with Fabian. She just needed help. She was almost murdered. If only she knew what she was up against.

* * *

"Mara!" Nina cried running to Mara at her locker.

"Oh. Hi Nina!" Mara said cheerfully.

"Mara, where's Patricia?" Nina said worriedly.

"Haven't seen her in a few hours. Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. I'm sorry for you! I saw Ben drag Patricia out of the school an hour ago. I thought they were grabbing lunch or something, just they aren't back! And I think Ben may have had a gun!"

"What?! A gun?"

"How do we help her?!"

"Get Eddie. NOW."

Mara and Nina sprinted down the hall looking everywhere for Eddie. They finally found him by the vending machine.

"EDDIE!" Mara cried. "NINA THINKS SHE SAW BEN DRAG PATRICIA AWAY WITH A GUN!"

Eddie froze. No this can't be happening. Not to Yacker. Not HIS Yacker.

"GET IN MY CAR!" He cried. "PATRICIA!"

And just like that the three were on the road. Driving faster than fast, trying to think of where Ben would take her.

"Did you hear where they could be going?!" Mara asked Nina.

"I have no idea! I'm sorry!" Nina cried.

"Dont be sorry, but we need to figure out where she is!"

"Yacker." Eddie cried.

"Call her Eddie!" Mara cried. Eddie did. Thank god she picked up.

"YACKER!" Eddie cried in the phone.

"Actually Eddie, this is Fabian." Eddie gasped.

"No. No Fabian please tell me you didn't hurt her. FABIAN! Buddy please!"

"Hurt her?" Mara asked. "Why would Fabian do that."

"Fabian has an aggressive destructive disorder." Nina explained.

**Author Note: Umm... WHAT?! I thought Jason was the one with the disorder?! Speaking of which, HE'S DEAD. And Eddie knows who killed Joy? If you look back to the first chapter i did leave you a little hint about that one. And Ben is dead too! Patricia won't get in trouble since she killed him for self-defense, however SHE might be on trouble with Fabian. The killer is to be revealed next chapter even though I pretty much just have it to you! But why did this person kill Joy? It's a bit of a crazy reason to be honest, I think you will be shocked. Wanna know who J is? Sorry, not revealing that one till the very end. However, it's gonna be huge!**

**So, I only have one more chapter of the sequel to write, and when I wrote the last two chapters I had tears in my eyes cause it's so sad and people are dying and like OMG. But, since, I know I'm sad, -J is almost over I will give you guys a sneak peek of the sequel when it's done!**

**Before I go into responses (and thank you for not murdering me after that last chapter!) I have a new idea to share with you! So, I just got home from a vacation in Wyoming, and we stayed at this ranch. So I was thinking I could make it the HOA version. (It would be slightly based on Downtown Abbey if anyone's seen it.) Of course, it would include Peddie, and the other pairing would be pretty much up to you guys! The reason im debating whether to start writing it or not is because I have to finish the sequel which I will start posting shortly, then I have another story thats halfway done, then another idea! I'm just a little nervous about posting 2 at once, one which I would be writing as I go. Tell me what you think, if you'd read the fanfic or if you want more details, or if I should just stick to the sequel for now. (Don't worry I'd your honest it won't hurt my feelings :))**

**Responses:**

**Houseofanubislover89: J the jerk! I love it! And I love the way you thinkkkk! Don't worry, Peddie is FAR from over.**

**Sibuna4260: I'm sad too :( except I know what happens :) and then I know what happens in the sequel :( and then I know what else happens :) lol! Peddie is always roller coaster! But fortunately no ones dug up Joys grave yet!**

**Britt13: Dont worry! I can't go a chapter without Peddie!**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: Omg I know! They drive me crazy that's why I don't write them that often (however the end of the next chapter has one too!).**

**hbhs12: Correct! And the Peddie at the beginning just makes the breakup harder :( But, I'm glad you picked up on the pedophile thing. You were the first person to :)**

**Bugsy3: THANK YOU! Omg you are so sweet! You make me wanna put the rest of the story up right now (although that wouldn't be a very good idea!) but did I mention thank you? And, we are going to figure out who the "Big J" is sooner than you think!**

**SilverPebbbles: See! I gave you Walfie! You're getting closer trust me. KT has been quiet lately...**

**Bondlikesuperglue: This chapter makes me sad :( And the person based on Mona is Big J who hasn't been revealed yet. You'll see much more of that in the sequel. Neither Amber or Ben is really based on any of the members- Ben is a combo of Ian and Nate, Amber is really her own person.**

**Guest: Thank you! But I agree, it was cray cray, and this chapter was even crazier! (They just keep getting more cray cray!)**

**cruzguadalupe6: Hehe thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Prepare to be shocked, scared and sad all at the same time! We will only have 1 incredibly long chapter after this one, then a sequel. Which, btw I JUST FINISHED! I was like sobbing, and it wasn't even that sad. It's very intense, let me just tell you that! Oh and can I just say, you guys were AMAZING with the reviews last chapter! And, I'm so happy to tell you that many of you figured it out! It's literally so exciting as a writer knowing what's going to happen the entire time, and then when it clicks with you guys it's like so magical!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL**

* * *

"He what!?" Mara cried. She thought Jason had the disorder, not Fabian!

"Fabian!" Eddie yelled into the phone. "ANSWER ME! Aren't you on meds at the asylum? Why did you kidnap her?!"

"I didn't kidnap her." Fabian said. "She came to me." Eddies eyes went wide and he hung up.

"Ben must've taken her to the asylum. We need to go there now!"

"Hurry!" Nina cried.

* * *

"Was that my phone I heard?" Patricia asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes. It was Eddie." Fabian told her.

"Ugh. Why does he keep calling me?"

"Probably because he loves you." Fabian said, motioning for Patricia to sit next to him.

"Ya, well he should be trying to get over it. Like me."

"You're already over it?" Patricia sighed.

"Not even close." she admitted.

"I figured. Eddie and I have been friends forever. I've never seen him as crazy about anyone. You have no idea."

"What do you mean I have no idea?"

"I mean, I remember the first time he met you."

_Flashback:_

_Patricia and Joy were standing by their lockers, back at the beginning of 10th grade, talking and laughing._

_"And this is the hall with all the lockers." Fabian explained to Eddie who was new to the school. _

_Fabian had finally convinced his best friend to transfer to his school. Suddenly, Eddie stopped cold, eyes widening._

_"That's cool Fabian, but how about you introduce me to exhibit A down there." Eddie said, smirking._

_"Patricia? Dude, don't even try. She's not going to be interested."_

_"You don't know that. She could think I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her."_

_"Eddie, EVERYONE likes her. She's probably the prettiest girl in school. She just broke up with her 100th boyfriend."_

_"Forget pretty that girl is..."_

_"You don't want to date her."_

_"Fine then, I'll introduce myself." Eddie walked over to her._

_"Ugh. What is he doing?" Fabian mumbled._

_When Joy and Patricia saw Eddie walking over, they stopped talking._

_"Well, who do we have here." Joy said, giving him a head to toe glance._

_"I'm Eddie, kinda new here." Patricia rolled her eyes._

_"Kinda new? How can you be kinda new? If that's your attempt of getting our attention..."_

_"I've always known about this place. Fabians my best friend. He's been telling me about it for ages. And I was only trying to get YOUR attention." Eddie flirted._

_"Back of the line buddy." Joy sassed. "Shes not looking."_

_"Well, maybe next time of you want to get my attention you can try putting on a tutu and doing a ballet dance." Patricia mocked._

_"Oh excuse me. I was just trying to be nice."_

_"Nice? I thought you were just trying to get my attention?"_

_"My god. Do you ever stop talking? Congrats. You just earned yourself a nickname, Yacker."_

_"That sounds like a name you'd give to a dog who pukes a lot." Joy spat._

_"It sounds like something that gonna get on my nerves quickly though." Patricia said._

_"Well Yacker, I'll see you around them." Eddie said._

_"Maybe you will." Patricia said, fake smiling. _

_Eddie turned around to go back to Fabian. As he did, he winked at her. Patricia rolled her eyes._ _Once he got back to Fabian, the two started walking the other way._

_"Shes totally into me." Eddie said to his best friend._

_"No, you totally have a huge crush on her."_

_"I do not. Girls fall for Eddie, Eddie doesn't fall for girls."_

_"Too late." Fabian patted his friends shoulder. "She made a big impression on you. I can tell."_

_End Flashback._

"Wow." Patricia said. "I remember that day. I had just dumped Pat Ryan. Ugh he was gross. And I remember meeting Eddie. He was so... Different. He didn't use those cheesy pick up lines, even though he still was insanely cheesy." Patricia smiled at the ground.

"You should've see how confused he was that he could possibly like you. He didn't want to believe he ever could fall for someone."

"Sounds like Eddie." Patricia still had on her sweet smiling, and Fabian could tell she was in Eddie dream land.

"It certainly does."

"Fabian, thank you for helping me, and until the police come you're welcome to stay with your aunt. Shouldn't the police be here by now?"

"It is taking them a while isn't it?"

"Seriously, go see your aunt."

"Patricia, I don't have an aunt here."

"What? You told me you..."

"Haven't you noticed how I haven't been around school lately? I mean, what time other than the party have you seen me this year?"

"Well you haven't been around that much but.

"Exactly. Because I haven't been there. Because Eddie checked me in here to deal with my aggressive destructive disorder. Because I killed Joy." Fabian revealed.

"WHAT?!" Patricia started to back up realizing she'd fallen into his trap. Eddie had protected Fabian by putting him in here so that he couldn't be questioned. He almost took the blame for the murder. "YOU KILLED JOY?"

"Yes. She was about to ruin my life. I had to stop her."

"FROM BREATHING?!"

"Shut up. No wonder Eddie calls you Yacker, you're always talking!" Fabian said, evily.

"I WILL NEVER STOP TALKING! You didn't call the police did you? You've been spying on me haven't you? YOURE J! You're the leader. You wanted Ben dead!"

"I'm not J. But I know who is. You're right about one thing. I have been spying on you. I wanted to make sure you didn't know the truth. And no, I didn't call the police. They'll find his body eventually!" Fabian snickered.

"Who? Who's J?"

"Can't say."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I promised to give my life before I told."

"You're kidding."

"Im not. Now sit down and shut up!"

"NO!" A voice yelled from behind. "RUN!" Patricia turned around to see Eddie running in, followed by Mara and Nina. Patricia pushed Fabian out of the way. Eddie grabbed her hand and they ran out as fast as the could, locking the asylum doors behind them.

"Doesn't anyone work there?!" Mara panted.

"The front desk people are all asleep!" Patricia cried.

"I thought we'd lost you." Eddie said to Patricia. Taking the hint, Nina and Mara went back into the car to call the police.

"I told you, I wouldn't die without saying goodbye." Patricia said.

"What if Fabian killed you too?" Eddie sniffled.

"I feel like we have this conversation everyday. Stop with the what ifs. You saved me." Eddie smiled.

"I am kind of a hero."

"Ya you are. Look Eddie, I don't know if you know, but Bens dead."

"What?"

"He tried to kill me, so I killed him first. He was J. He was the one who tried to break us up. And he's gone now."

"What are you saying?"

"You were right, girls do fall for Eddie, Eddie doesn't fall for girls." Patricia wrapped her arms around Eddies neck.

"No. I was wrong. I fell for you harder than hard. I always..."

"Liked me. I know. Fabian told me."

"He did?"

"Murderer or not, he's still a good friend."

"That's so crazy to say."

"You know what else is crazy? I love you."

"Wanna know something even crazier? I love you too Yacker."  
And they kissed. Kissed like they'd never kissed before. Though it didn't last that long, the sparks between them were stronger than ever.

"Wait, what about heartbreak and all that stuff?" Eddie asked.

"Bullshit. Now kiss me again would you?" Patricia smiled.

"One more thing." Patricia playfully rolled her eyes. "Promise to never ever leave me again?"

"I promise. We will grow old together." Patricia joked.

"We better. And have 6 kids." Patricia chuckled.

"6?! I sure hope you're kidding."

"We should start planning our wedding.

"Eddie!"

"Sorry. Just joking around with my soul mate."

"Oh my god."

"You could at least play along honey bunches."

"Ok Eddie Bear, just freaking kiss me!"

So he did.

* * *

"Why did Fabian kill Joy?" Patricia asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Nina said.

"Yes." Patricia and Mara both said.

"Joy was pregnant with Fabians child." Nina informed them.

"WHAT?!" Mara cried.

"Not possible! Joy was drinking the night of her death!" Patricia said.

"Right. Those two weeks that she had 'left' was to get an abortion before anyone found out. But she never told Fabian that so he just assumed she still was." Nina said.

"Thats so scary." Patricia said.

"It is isn't it?" Mara said.

"We have to tell the other girls!" Patricia said. "I'll tell them to meet at the my house at 9. Hopefully the police will be done questioning us by then."

Patricia took Eddie's hand and the two returned to the questions of the officers about Ben. Nina was about to go as well when Mara stopped her.

"How did you know that?" Mara interrogated.

"Know what?" Nina said innocently.

"About Joys death."

"Fabian told me. Duh."

"No. You said he didn't know about the abortion. How did you know about it?"

"Mara, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do. You slipped. That's so not proper J behavior."

"What do you mean?"

"Willow may not remember who have her that dare, but Jerome does. He also remembers who set the truth or dare game up in the first place. And who he thought he saw when he bought Joys diary off you."

"When did you talk to Jerome?"

"The day after the party. You actually believed we were broken up didn't you?"

**Authors Note: So about not revealing Js identity... I lied. Teeeehheee! Don't hate me! I mean I'm not gonna just be all like: "What now? _ is J?!" But you know who it is. I'm not _that_ proud of this chapter, since there's some chaos and I don't know I think my writing sounds awkward. And next chapter your gonna have A LOT of fun with that. And go Mara! So apparently her and Jerome are still together? Plot twist! But we havent seen Jerome in a while have we? But seriously... FABIAN?! We're gonna get the flashback that goes along with it next chapter, as well as:**  
**-The master plan (yes, someone's been outsmarting J)**  
**-Some new recruits**  
**-Yet another life or death Peddie**  
**-Amber... BUSTED**  
**-KT tells the girls her secret**  
**-A memorial for Joy.**  
**-Just when you think it's over...**  
**I know I really haven't done a lot of the Amber/KT storyline, but "things" have gotten in the way and I don't think they're gonna be ending up together. Next chapter is going to shock you... Well at least I hope it will. Also, in the authors note for the next chapter I will talk sequel plans. (I don't know if I already mentioned thid) but it will be at least a week till the sequel is up. I was thinking of waiting till the PLL summer finale, but I can't wait THAT long! So I will give some sneak peeks.**

**Responses:**

**ChiBaby12345: Haha believe me I would do anything to be a writer for a TV show! Thank you so much!**

Britt13: Will kik whenever I update ;)

NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: Yes! It's a combo of Ian's death in the Bell Tower and Nate's death.

Houseofanubislover89: Thanks again! Haha I have some really bad things to say about the A in the PLL! But, Eddie would never let anything bad happen to Patricia.

Odd One You're Never Alone: DING DING DING! Yes! Yes! Sorry I got really excited cause you were the first one to put it all together!

Guest: Yayyyy!

BehindTheseCastleWalls: OMG I THINK WE HAVE THE SAME BRAIN! That sounded weird... But you think how I think (by making the list and all!). I know you know who it is now, but I wanna respond to your theories!  
M- I actually didn't even consider this and I'm impressed!  
N- Keep this in mind for the final chapter!  
Mr S- OHMYGOD like I'm impressed! This was SO smart!  
Eddie- Youll learn that Joy and Eddie had a bit of a history (regarding Patricia).

Guest: I would never kill Eddie! He's my baby!

Torispeace: You so get me! If Eddie was in the body bag I would probably die and then who would I pair Patricia with?! The sequel has an OVERDOSE of Peddie *tear tear* especially the end. But, the ending is quite- interesting.

Hbhs12: Right?! We need to write a letter to the HOA people! Ben has some issues I think. He's all "I love you, but im gonna kill you."

Sinfullysarcastic: There's some hinted Micktricia in the sequel.

Sibuna4260: Fabian is the killer! And I don't think KT will wanna believe it :(

cruzguadalupe6: See! Jara is coming! Theres a bit in the final chapter!

prettylittlepeddie: I love your username! And yes! I'm so excited for the episode tonight!

Bondlikesuperglue: But, now you know... But, don't be scared of Fabian! He's still his sweet self (more to find out about him in the sequel) and Nina (now that you know who she is) is the dangerous one...

isabellagrenade: Thank you! And I will!


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: OMG last chapter. I can't even believe it! But hey, it's gotta be good cause Peddies back together and all! It going to be very long, heads up. So onto the sequel. I'm gonna bring on a new character (you will CERTAINLY recognize) and he or she is going to be out to get the girls under the influence of an old enemy! . Also obviously the normal teen drama. I'm also gonna try to bring the family aspect in more seeing how a neglected it in this story. Also, bad news. Someone won't be I'm the sequel (or not very much anyway). I can't say who cause it's revealed at the end, but it's a little sad. Sorry of you wanted them to be more featured. And in the last chapter when I said "Just when you think it's over..." I mean that. You're going to think I'm done, but truth be told, after the memorial the chapter has really just begun. If you wanna just read up till there it's fine because everything from this story is explained but the rest sets the tone for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL**

* * *

"How did you out smart me?!" Nina cried. "I'm a genius. Nothing gets past me!"

"I guess I'm even more of genius." Mara smirked.

"Yes, I suppose you are. Congrats Mara. Welcome to the J team." Nina said evilly.

"Wait what?! No! No I don't want to..." Nina pulled out a sharp knife from her pocket.

"You don't really have a choice now do you?"

"Fine. But you have to tell me everything." Mara said.

"First you explain how long you've been after me."

"Joy told me she was getting texts from a person called 'J'. I was the only one she told because she trusted me to figure it out. I did. After she was gone, but I did. Now how'd you know about the whole situation with Fabian?"

"I'd been watching Joy ever since I found out Fabian had cheated on me with her. I was trying to make her miserable. I watched her on the day she told him."

_Flashback:_

_Joy walked up to Fabian, her face stained with tears._

_"Fabian!" Joy cried, running after him. It was the beginning of summer and they were out in the woods. "Please listen to me."_

_"Joy, why are you crying? You dumped me." Fabian said._

_"Fabes, we have a problem."_  
_"_

_We? There's no 'we' anymore. You wanted it that way. Remember?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"What?!"_

_"I screwed up. We screwed up."_

_End Flashback._

"Fabian thought Joy would ruin his life. He killed her. I saw it. But he caught me watching him and threatened to kill me as well. I put him in the mental hospital, not Eddie."

"My gosh." Mara gasped.

"That's enough chit-chat." Nina's tone went dark. "We have a job to do."

* * *

"Eddie," Patricia whispered. They were in the trunk of Eddies car, snogging.

"Yes Yacker." Eddie broke away from her lips.

"There's something else I want you to know."

"Hit me."

"It wasn't only Ben trying to break us up. Amber was also in on it. She was the one who sent me the messages about heartbreak and whatever. She was also working for J."

"What?!" Eddie gasped. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"I haven't told the others yet."

"Speaking of the others- where are Mara and Nina?"

"Mara texted me. Her and Nina are going home to give us 'alone time'. We're still meeting up at 9 at my place."

"Am I invited?" Patricia played with his soft blonde hair.

"Maybe. If you haven't had enough of me yet."

"I could never have enough of you."

"Sap. Don't get all clingy in me." Eddie responded by kissing her. "Eddie! My friends don't wanna come over to see us make out."

"What time is it now?"

"7:30."

"That's means I only have an hour and a half!"

"Ugh fine. You can come. But lips to yourself."

"I'm not addicted to you."

Patricia gave him a glance.

"I can stop anytime I want!" Eddie defended.

"Then let's stop now." Patricia teased, and she stared to climb back into the back seat. Eddie grabbed her hand.

"No! Fine! You win!"

"I always win Weasel." She stuck out her tongue. Eddie pulled her in close and kissed her again.

Suddenly, the pair felt the car move.

"What was that?" Patricia cried. "Are you sure were parked?"

"Fairly sure."

"Whatever, it was probably nothing."

They continued to snog, till the car stared moving again. This time at a faster pace, like someone was pushing them.

"Ok! We're definitely being pushed!" Patricia cried. Eddie grabbed her hand.

"We need to get out, the car could..."

Suddenly, the pair felt like they were rocking back and forth.

"Eddie... Are we on a cliff?"

"Lean backward!"

"I need to see where we are!"

"No Yacker, we need to get out!" The car rocked some more. "Ladies first!"

"I am not a lady, ladies are all proper and..."

"Shut up! I'm trying to save our lives here!"

"Gosh, sorry." Patricia opened the trunk and climbed out carefully.

Eddie started to climb out as well, but the front of the car completely fell forward, Eddie moving quickly.

"Eddie!" Patricia screamed.

The car fell into the water below, it wasn't too far of a drop. Patricia jumped down the small cliff and ran to the water. Eddie must've fallen in. He must've gone with the car. Hot tears formed in her eyes.

"Eddie. Please, please know how to swim. Please don't die on me. Please." Patricia buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

About 20 seconds later, some dirty blonde hair emerged from the water.

"Eddie!" Patricia cried.

"Patricia!" Patricia grabbed his hands and pulled him out of he water. The two embraced and Patricia hugged him so tight that he could hardly breathe. Not that he cared.

"I thought I lost you." she whispered.

"Hey, I wouldn't die without saying goodbye." Patricia giggled at this.

Something crunched in the bushes.

"What was that?!" Patricia cried.

"I don't know." Eddie said, the two got up to go look, holding hands tightly.

3 black hoodies were running through the trees. The J team. They were all so close. They had pushed the car and tried to kill them.

Recklessly, Patricia ran. Ran as fast as she could after the 3 hooded figures. Eddie ran as well, still holding her hand. The pair was fast, and caught the slowest of the hooded figures. The other two had gotten away smoothly. Patricia turned he figure around revealing the face.

"Mara!" she cried. "WHAT THE FU..."

"Patricia! I need you to shut up." Mara whispered.

Patricia's face showed her fury, and she went into slap Mara. Eddie grabbed her hand the first time, by the second her palm connected harshly with Maras face. Mara lost her balance for a few seconds, but Patricia clearly wasn't done yet. Eddie tried to hold her back but Patricia wasn't just angry, and furious would be an understatement. Mara quickly ducked and squirmed under one of the bushes. Patricia tried to follow, but Eddie grasped her with all his might, trying not to let her go. Tears streamed down Patricia's face.

"Mara's my best friend." she cried. "How could she be... How could she try to kill us?!"

"I have a feeling it isn't as bad as it looks. She was probably threatened. Forced to be a part of it." Eddie tried to calm her.

* * *

"Patricia! Patty!" Joy called. Patricia immediately awoke.

"Joy?!" she cried.

"Shhhhh! This is a dream Patty. Listen to me. Don't be mad at Mara. She didn't do it on purpose."

"Joy, you're... You're..."

"I know I'm dead. I know Fabes killed me. I know who J is. I know about you and Ben. I know about you and Eddie. After he dropped you off here, in your room, you just crashed. You canceled with the others, you were so angry."

"I know what happened. You.. You were pregnant."

"I was. And I should've told you. But I didn't. That was stupid of me. I knew you'd understand. After all, you're probably next."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon. Let me joke? How did I know you and Eddie would end up together? The fine glances from across the room. The way you'd fight. The way you look at each other. There was so much hidden within those gazes. Too bad it took till I was dead for you to realize it."

"What?"

"You've really liked him all along you know. Deny it all you want, I KNOW it's true. Eddies been keeping a secret from you. Remember the boy from the game room? The one you can't remember? That was him. You guys... You just connected so naturally. I'll admit, I was jealous. I wanted a love like that. But, I kept on trying and still couldn't find one."

"Did you love Fabian?"

"Until he wacked me with a club- maybe."

"I think he loved you too. He just has this disorder..."

"I know ALL about that. Oh and you know Jason Winkler? How similar him and Fabes were. That's because Jason is Fabian's step brother. That's why they both have the disorder."

"Wow. Can you tell me who J is?"

"I will tell you where to look. Maras diary will have the answer."

"Thanks Joy, for telling me everything."

"Hey, we're best friends remember? And tell KT I know her secret. And I'm sorry I never felt the same way."

"What?"

But then she woke up.

* * *

"She said to check Mara's diary!" Patricia cried. Her, KT and Willow were scrambling through Maras things trying to find it.

"Are you sure? She came to you in a dream?" Willow said.

"Yes, she did." Patricia crossed her arms.

"And everything she said in that dream was true?" KT didn't seem convinced.

"Yes! I'm telling you she was trying to help us!" Patricia demanded.

"Well, no one has seen Mara since your little confrontation. Her parents filed a police report." Willow informed. Patricia had told the girls everything that had happened the previous day. They were looking for Mara not only to confront her, but because today was Joys memorial and she was supposed to speak.

"Found it!" KT cried. She started to read. "Oh my gosh, Joy was also being stalked by J. Mara is still with Jerome! She found out who it is from him! She got proof! It's... Oh my god."

"Who KT who?!" Willow cried.

"It's Nina... She's big J."

* * *

Patricia had called Nina and KT called Amber. Willow held her phone behind her back, prepared to all 911. What neither KT or Willow knew was that Patricia had something behind her back as well. It was a gun. The same gun she had taken from Ben the day before after she killed him. And she wasn't afraid to shoot it.

"Hello Amber and Nina." Willow said.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. You've been torturing us." Patricia blurted.

"Patricia!" KT and Willow cried.

"I'm not holding back." Patricia stood up at the table. Thankfully, the coffee shop was deserted for the most part. "You took Eddie from me, TWICE! Who the hell do you think you are? Oh, wait, I will answer that one. You're J. Both of you. And mara. Wherever she is. And Ben was helping you too. I killed him, but you already know that. That must be why you tried to kill me for the 3rd time yesterday." Nina stood up as well.

"It's true. I barely tortured KT or Willow. They didn't need me. They torture themselves. Oh, and I'm sure our be delighted to know, Maras dead. You on the other hand are so seemingly perfect. Now you killed your ex. You were the girl caught in the fire, and the girl who had her boyfriends car pushed of a cliff while she was in it. Let's face it. You're my target." Nina admitted.

Patricia's face was red in fury. She pulled he gun from behind her back. Amber stepped back quickly, but Nina still stood. She clearly wasn't afraid. That was a mistake.

"PATRICIA!" Willow cried. "Why the hell do you have that?!"

Patricia dropped the gun and attacked Nina from a across the table. She pushed her to the ground and choked her. As much as Nina tried to kick and squirm, she couldn't move. Patricia took a glass and smashed on Ninas head. Just like that she was out. Amber tried to run out, but KT grabbed her as Willow called the police.

"I can't believe you'd do this." KT mumbled to Amber.

"KT! You can't blame me! I-"

"Save it, we trusted you. I trusted you."

* * *

"How can Mara be dead?" Willow sobbed.

"I'm not even sad. She betrayed us." Patricia huffed. The three were in the conference hall for the memorial speeches.

"Whos speaking first?" A man asked, walking over.

"Umm, me." KT said, wiping her tears.

She seemed incredibly nervous as she walked up onto the podium.

"Hi ladies, gentleman, and friends of Joy. I'm KT Rush, a close friend of hers. Saying goodbye was surely hassle. I was so shocked that she, well- passed. I couldn't believe it. Boom. She was gone. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. I wants to tell her how she had the most amazing laugh. How she made me feel special, and how she was an amazing friend. I loved her so much. As a friend, yes. As more," KT paused. "Yes."

Looking out into the crowd, there were series of shocked looks, people whispering to each other. Patricia and Willow looked the most shocked. How could they never have known? KT finished her speech, but no one heard the rest. They were all in shock. Shock the KT rush was gay. They couldn't believe that.

Willow was next. She walked up uneasily, but more confident than KT. She spoke:

"Joy Mercer was always trying to make me the best that I can be. She wanted me to have the best friends, the best boys, the best everything. She gave me so much. She was the type of friend who gave everything. From compliments, to insults, everything. But, like every person, she could also take things away. But that certainly wasn't enough for someone to take away her life."

Patricia was the last to speak. As she got up to he podium, the door opened. She gasped. Mara? Mara walked on and sat up front, right where Patricia had been sitting, like nothing had ever happened. Eddie tensed in his seat behind her. He knew Patricia wasn't going to let this go. A storm was coming.

"Hi everyone. I'm Patricia Williamson, but if you don't know that than I think you've been living under a rock." The crowd chuckled. "Joy Mercer was my best friend. She knew me... So well. I can't believe how much she knew about me. It was like she could read my mind. I thought I knew her just as well, but turns out I didn't. She was keeping so many secrets. That's probably why she was killed. The thing is, she knew all our secrets. And so did someone else. After she died, that person still kept torturing us with them, just as Joy had."

The entire crowd gasped. Mara, KT and Willow tensed. Eddie, Jerome and Alfie all had concerned looks on their faces. By now they all knew from their girlfriends or personal experience about J.

"This person was caught today. Her name is Nina Martin." More gasps.

This time, the boys gasped as well. They hadnt known this.

"She was hiring people close to us to help her get revenge on Joy. But no amount of manipulation gives any of the people ANY right to try and kill her best friend. I don't care what anybody says." Patricia looked right at Mara. "Pushing a girl and her boyfriend off a cliff into the water IN THEIR CAR is unforgivable, bitch."

Patricia moved swiftly from he podium and over to Mara, about to attack. Eddie quickly got up and grabbed her tightly. Mara got up and started to run, but Jerome caught her.

"Mars." He asked. "What on earth is she talking about?!"

"Jerome I-"

"Mara, you tried to kill Eddie and Patricia?" Jerome asked furiously again. She looked down in shame. Jerome dropped her in disgust and walked out. Alfie had gone over to comfort Willow and Eddie was hugging Patricia tightly. This memorial was a bust.

* * *

The rain was pouring down and all the girls were huddled into Willows house as well as Eddie, Alfie and Jerome. All the girls did include Mara, but was being surrounded and questioned.

"Nina was going to kill me! She had a knife and everything!" Mara defended.

"So you decided you'd kill Eddie and Patricia to save your own life." KT said.

"Funny, because as I recall, I almost took one for the team a few days ago. I guess you just weren't mature enough." Patricia said.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I panicked ok! I wasn't sure what to do! I mean, c'mon Patty! If Nina had threatened Eddie you would've done it too." Mara said.

"You're right. But that's not what happened here. Did Nina threaten Jerome?" Patricia questioned. Mara just shook her head.

"Exactly. You were being selfish."

"Whoa, whoa Trixie." Alfie said. "It wasn't exactly selfish, I mean, it takes a huge deal of courage to give your life for someone else. You're just extra brave."

"If you care enough about someone, you're willing to take the bullet for them. That's what I've believed all my life." Patricia crossed her arms as she said this. Eddie took her hand.

"Let's take a break ok?" He mumbled to her.

The pair sat on the couch an turned the TV on, followed by all the others except for Mara, who still sat in the corner. They turned up the news.

"And in recent news." The reporter said. "Criminal Rufus Zeno has been released from prison."

"WHAT?!" Patricia cried. "That guy who kidnapped all those teenage girls?! Is getting released?"

"That's so messed up." Alfie said.

"No kidding." Willow agreed.

"Wasn't he like creeper stalking Joy?" Jerome asked.

"No, he was creeper stalking Joy and ME. He never kidnapped us but he always seemed to be following us everywhere. We were only in 7th grade." Patricia told them.

"Guys! Look at this!" Mara called. She had her laptop open and the gang surrounded her. "It says here that Rufus was in prison for 4 years and he claims to have learned his lesson. He's already out. Meaning he could be anywhere."

"Crap, I need to hide." Patricia said, trying to bolt away. Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Relax Yacker. You're safe." He whispered into her hair. Patricia smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"Ok, PDA!" Jerome groaned. "Can you not?"

"It was one little kiss." Patricia spat. "Grow up."

* * *

At 2 am at morning, the girls and their boyfriends all woke up to the freezing breeze coming in.

"Umm guys," Willow gasped. "The door is open."

"What?!" they all cried.

"Oh my god!" Mara cried. "WHERE'S KT?!"

"She's gone!" Alfie realized. "What if it was Rufus?"

"Rufus just got out of jail and the first thing is he does is come here and get KT?" Jerome said. "That doesn't make much sense."

There was a knock at the door. Willow went to answer it.

"Hello officer." She said, a bit afraid.

"Hello Ms. Jenks. We have some news for you."

"Oh?"

"We found KT Rush unconscious in your backyard."

"What?!" As she said this Mara and Patricia also ran to the door.

"Where is she now?" Mara asked.

"We rushed her to the hospital."

"Oh god." Patricia said.

* * *

"KT!" The gang said, running into her hospital room. Her mom was there by her bed side.

"Umm hello?" KT said.

"How're you feeling?" Willow asked.

"And what the hell happened?!" Patricia cried.

"Who are you people?!" KT cried. "Why are you in my hospital room?" They all gasped.

"She has amnesia." KTs mother informed them.

"Oh no." Mara said.

"Yes, we'll you may want to say your goodbyes." Anna said.

"Goodbyes?" Patricia said confused.

"Yes, KT won't be returning to school till her amnesia clears. You won't be seeing her for a while."

* * *

"That was insane." Patricia said to Eddie. They were back at Eddies house snuggled up on the couch.

"Tell me about it." he said.

"But whoever hurt her was smart. They gave her amnesia. Now she won't remember who it was for a while."

"This really sucks."

"Just when we thought we were free from all this torture." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Yacker, what happened to Nina?"

"Her and Amber are off to jail for a while."

"Thank goodness thats over."

"Ya. Now they'll stop trying to break us up."

"We are NOT breaking up again."

"No way. Umm, Eddie? I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok?"

"Well, this is awkward, this year, in the bar closet, that wasn't the first we kissed was it?"

"Did you remember?"

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that. I didn't mean to, it's just I thought since you were drunk-"

"I get what happened and I'm cool with it."

"Really?"

"Really. At least it's an explanation for when I first started to like you."

"Yacker, I thought you didn't start to like me till this year?"

"Umm, I lied."

"Well good. That makes me happy." Patricia giggled and kissed him softly. They just wanted one moment of peace before all hell would break lose.

**Authors Note: And... It's done! I am so bad at writing big reveals! So, so much to say! Ninas J, her and Amber got arrested, Kt came out and then got knocked out, Mara made a big mistake, and I ended with a cute Peddie. Tell me what you thought, what shocked you, what you want in the sequel, or anything else! Thanks so much for reading! See you in the sequel! A sneak peek of the sequel will be posted sometime between now and Monday, so keep your eyes open! I hope all of you guys enjoyed this (insane) last chapter and will read the sequel! I promise my writing gets better (I wrote this like 2 months ago) and a lot more happens. Much more plot twists, romance, craziness. It's all around more exciting!**

**Responses:**

**prettylittlepeddie: AHHH PLL is getting so good! But yes, Fabian is capable of a lot!**

**Houseofanubislover89: Oh, Nina is very much on the J team! And Jara isn't exactly going to be getting along as well after what Mara did...**

**BehindTheseCastleWalls: I love you! And slow down! Dont worry (and how did u no I ship Micktricia?!) Peddie come first in my eyes! Patricia and Eddie are going strong... For now.**

**Odd One You're Never Alone: Yay I'm proudddd!**

**Torispeace: There are even more twists in the sequel! And even more than that in the show! Did the link work?! And you are so sweet! But yes, fast updates for the sequel! At least every other day. And at the moment and moving on to writing another story, BUT I'm definitely considering writing a prequel to back when Joy was alive.**

**Guest: Ms. Nina Martin is J!**

**Guest: Hehehe well you will certainly get an explanation for what Nina did in the sequel.**

**Sibuna4260: I feel like Marlene King lol! But Fabians not all bad. I promise that. Nina... Well, you'll have to wait and see what's up with her**

**Bondlikesuperglue: Nina is definitely evil. But is there good in her? To be determined in the sequel! And Kt was so brave for coming out like that! Peddie is finally safe and going strong! Well, at least for now...**

**cruzguadalupe6: There will be lots of Jara in the sequel for you!**

**SilverPebbbles: It's always the quiet ones isn't it? Hahaha ya I knew that'd be a bit of a shock for everyone. But After what Mara did Jara will be having some "getting along issues" in the sequel.**

**Hbhs12: We have to write that letter! I mean Peddie would have such beautiful children! Hahaha! But, I'm definitely less complex than PLL! Figuring out who A is is like my part time job- no lie!**

**ONE LAST THING! So, I'm rewriting the epilogue in the sequel because (and this is something I didn't think I was going to do) I want you guys to be able to suggest things you want in it! Since you've been so amazing, and I love you all, anything that you want to happen (even if you want Joy to come back to life) I will try to put in there! I'm kind of a freak, so I can't post the sequel till the epilogue is done, so tell me what you want to happen! The epilogue takes place after their senior year while they're in college, so anything that you want to happen during their senior year lemmie know! **

**Oh, and I realized that my bio says nothing about me, so I'm editing it cause I want you guys to actually know who I am! I love you all so much! Xx!**


	13. Sneak Peeks and Thank You's

**Hi everyone! So as you know, -J is sadly over, but S.O.S. is just about to begin! I am SO excited for you guys to read it! So, I'll be giving you 3 sneak peeks right now because it won't be out for a little bit. And then I'm going to have a long and sappy AN and it will be over. Oh, and responses! Review the sneak peeks for me? And speaking of reviews... WE REACHED 100! That was all I could ask for for this story (which was fairly short) and I'm so happy! Without further ado (what does that even mean?), the sneak peeks!**

* * *

_**Nina sneak peek:**_

"You know things Nina." Denby said. "Otherwise you couldn't have done what you did. You couldn't have tortured the girls like you did without knowing things."

"I do know things. But I don't think you should know them," Nina said slyly.

"Victor is convinced you killed Joy."

"He just wants to give the people and answer."

"Did you?" Denby questioned.

"Why would I tell you if I did?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Someone who's far away from here. And none of your concern." Nina assured

"Nina, it is my concern. I was sent here because the murder has yet to be solved. I need to solve it."

"Well congrats. I'm here because I committed a crime and got busted."

"You're certainly sassy."

"Oh just wait. You haven't met Patricia yet."

"Why were you targeting Patricia and her friends?"

"I wanted revenge on Joy. I had targeted her and then I targeted her little friends. Why would I kill her and ruin the fun?"

"Why did you want revenge?"

"She stole my boyfriend. I tend to hold a grudge."

"I see."

"Look, the last thing I want to do is help you, but if you want answers I suggest you bring in Patricia and Eddie for questioning. They know the most." Nina told her.

"I assure you. I will be questioning all of them. I will find out what happened to Joy."

* * *

_**Peddie Sneak Peek:**_

"And then my dad said he wanted me to live with him for the summer." Eddie explained to Patricia.

"You already live with him during the year, your mom deserves some time with you." Patricia said. The two were sitting at a table for two at Starbucks.

"Exactly what I told him, and he told me to still think about it. It's like he wants me cut off from her completely!"

"Maybe he does. He probably thinks your mom is a bad influence on you or something."

"He thinks YOU'RE a bad influence on me. I couldn't care less what he thinks." Eddie assured her.

"I'm pretty bad influence on you, I will admit it. But I haven't even met your mum."

"Well, she's already in love with you."

"What?!" Patricia cried.

"She thinks your like the messiah!"

"Oh my gosh, you've been telling her about me."

"No... No she just Facebook stalks me."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing special."

"Excuse me?"

"I told her you were..." Eddie mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"I said you're the best thing that's her happened to me." Patricia smiled.

"Sap."

"Well its kinda true."

"I know, I told my grandma the same thing." Eddie chuckled.

"You told your grandma about me?"

"She called because she heard about Ben, you know, trying to kill me."

"To think that was only two weeks ago. And were still the topic of all the newspapers and gossip."

"I just want it to stop. I want to forget about it. Ben is dead, Nina and Amber are in jail, Fabian is in the mental hospital."

"Yacker, you know they won't stop till they know what did happen to Joy. And we can't let them find out."

* * *

_**KT Sneak Peek:**_

"Come along KT." the nurse said, showing her to the common room where all the patients sat.

"I told you, I'm not a baby so stop treating me like I am." KT spat. The nurse sat her down in one of the chairs.

"They're always like that. They think just cause we're in an asylum we're stupid." A young man said

"I hate this. The only reason I'm even here is because I got beat up and lost my memory." KT whined.

"You got beat up?!" The boy said. "By who?"

"Thats the trouble. I can't remember. I'm KT by the way."

"Oh hi, I'm Fabian."

"You sound familiar to me."

"Do I? Well I don't believe I know you. A face like yours I couldn't forget."

"Like mine?"

"As beautiful as yours."

KT blushed and giggled.

"So, why are you here?"

"I have some sort of disorder. I'm not even sure what it's called. Do you know what town you're from?"

"Pinewoods. I remember that."

"Wow. I'm from there too! Maybe we have met before."

"You seem so familiar. I just can't quite put my finger on it. I know you from somewhere."

"Wait a moment... Were you a friend of Joy Mercer?"

"I think maybe... Some girls came to see me in the hospital. Maybe one of them was Joy?"

"No, impossible. Joy's been dead for two months."

"Dead? I wonder if the person who killed her is the same that hurt me."

"I think it was Rufus Zeno. He was just released from prison."

"Why would someone kill Joy?"

Fabian went dark for a moment.

"She was a serious bitch. The worst person I'd ever met! SHE DESERVED TO GO!" he cried.

* * *

**Just so you know, the sequel is called S.O.S. And will be up in about a week. It will have fast updates much like -J! And yes, both Victor and Denby are in it!**

**Now, I want you guys to read this cause it's a big THANK YOU! Thank you so much for being the best readers in the world. You've all been such loyal reviewers, and you've been so nice. I've had people tell me this is their favorite fic, and it literally makes me cry because I know for a fact that there are SO MANY amazing fanfics out there and I really appreciate that you read mine. I want you to know how much I love you guys first off, and some INCREIBLE writers have been reading this fic. Yes, I'm talking about you. You are so talented and I'm so glad you read it! And, some people that I really look up to have also been reading it and I cannot believe that you guys read and reviewed my fanfiction. I want you to know that you inspire me. **

**Can I just say, the HOA fandom is so smart. We range from elementary-college level. I know you may not believe me, but I've experienced some other fandoms (sorry PLL fandom, but I'm kind of talking about you) who don't understand and aren't nearly as dedicated as ours. While I'm currently writing this I know we're fighting hard for S4. It may have already been confirmed or denied by this point, but no matter what happens, I will keep writing and shipping and loving this show. And rewatching. Thank all of you so very much! Oh, and if you're writing a Peddie fanfic you have to tell me, because I will totally give it a read.**

**Responses:**

**Prettylittlepeddie: Yay! I'm glad you're excited! I am too!**

**HouseofAnubislover89: Mara is going to have a tough time getting forgiveness, I'll tell you that! And I wouldn't feel safe, you'd be surprise of all the power Nina still has!**

**Sibuna4260: Your reviews always make me smile! The sequel has even more twists in there for ya!**

**Rebecca Rene: There will absolutely be a sequel! And I wish I could be a TV writer! Thank you!**

**Guest: Of course! It's already done!**

**Hbhs12: AHHH! You were the 100th review! Peddie's kids would be perf! And thank you! But my best PLL advice is to stick to your gut feeling. Ik, gross right? But it works!**

**Pure-black-wings: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me because you are an incredible author.**

**Guest (Who I think is Torispeace): Don't worry! She still has quite a role! And I never ever will even hint Keddie in a story because that's literally how much I hate them (sorry Keddie fans). I haven't started the prequel yet, so it won't be up or a while, but I think everyone will have some questions as to what Joy was up to before her death, and I love writing early Peddie (as you will see in the sequel, lots of flashbacks!). And ok :) whenever you get a chance! I have to warn you, you're going to need a bit of time to start because you're going to get addicted to it!**

**Odd One You're Never Alone: I'm assuming you watch PLL, but believe me I have loads of suggestions! Starting with: "If you really wanna shock the audience, make Hanna or Emily A!" But, that would suck the fans! Anyway, thank you! That means so much!**

**Peddieloverithinkso: With a username like that you must be pretty smart! So, they're all pretty much their own people, but this is who I roughly base them on:**  
**Spencer: Mara**  
**Hanna: Patricia**  
**Aria: Willow**  
**Emily: KT**  
**Alison: Joy**  
**Mona: Nina**  
**Caleb: Eddie**  
**Toby: Jerome**  
**Ezra: Jason**  
**Noel: Mick**  
**Ian/Nate: Ben**  
**That's pretty much it for who I based people on.**

**Bondlikesuperglue: Don't start crying yet! You have till like, Chapter 7, to start crying (omg is chapter 8 again?!) I DIDN'T SAY THAT. And don't worry, something good will come out of KT's "accident."**

**cruzguadalupe6: Jara will be a bit rocky because of what Mara did... But they should find a way to forgive each other...**

**Guest: Don't thank me! Thank you! I couldn't keep Peddie apart!**

**xxJustBeingMexx: Yay! Thank you! The sequel will be up shortly :)**


End file.
